Adventures While Crusin!
by DahliaxBell
Summary: AU! It's Summer Break; and some of the X-Kids, Brotherhood, & Lackeys are goin' on a cruise through the Pacific, with Logan chaperoning! Now, you mix alcohol with these people while on a boat? Not a good mix! Oh boy. (Rogan, Lancitty, Jonda, and others!)
1. Default Chapter

Quick Note: Okay, all, this is the lil summer cruise story...now, this is gonna be TOTALLY A/U! Even from my previous one, Elizabeth Vs. Jean...now, I did have a lot of fun with Nathan, which I will be writing another story that'll be a drama with him involved in the characters and all, but in this one, he's unfortunately not in it...now, this story will have some WACKY A/U couples...SOME...however, their will be ROGAN (For Missmishka, who turned me from a ROMY to a ROGAN, *grumbles under breath*) Anyways....but my usual A/U characters will be involved, if you don't know who, then you'll see as the story progresses....on with the craziness!! 


	2. Bad Grades and Spies

Bad Grades and Spies 

         Rogue turned the corner of the hallway, looking at the piece of paper in her gloved hands. "Hello, luv!" She heard at her side.

         Rogue turned her head, and smiled as she saw her best friend, Elizabeth, walking next to her. "How bad is it?" Elizabeth smirked, gesturing to the paper in Rogue's hand.

         They stopped at Rogue's locker, as she crumpled the paper, "Well, let's put it this way; I'm at least gonna be a senior next year." Rogue growled.

         Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Don't worry about it, luv. It's just stupid letters on a piece of paper, that's how I look at it." She smiled.

         Rogue scoffed, "Yeah, sure. Thank _god_ it's the last day of this stupid place." She mumbled.

         Elizabeth gently placed a hand on her best friend's back, "Well, my mum is offering as a present, a _cruise_ in the pacific!" Elizabeth gushed.

         Rogue turned to look at her, "Are you _serious_? She's just gonna let us _have_ her yacht for a cruise?!" Rogue gasped.

         Elizabeth grimaced slightly, "Well, we have to have an adult as a chaperone. Unfortunately mum can't make it because her illness isn't doing so good." She frowned.

         Rogue rolled her eyes, "Well, what about your older bro Jamie?" She asked, leaning her back against the open locker, looking at her friend.

         Elizabeth shook her head, "He's too _busy_ with his _racing_ career." She then pouted, "Rogue, who will we get to chaperone? I need this cruise!" She complained.

         Rogue looked up in thought, "Well, we can ask Logan!" She smiled.

         Elizabeth threw her hand down, "Please. Logan? We couldn't even get him to chaperone the trip up to the ski resort during Winter Break!" She told her.

         Rogue shrugged, "Well, we can always find some way to convince him." She smirked.

         Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "You mean _you_ can convince him!" She grinned coyly.

         Rogue lightly hit her best friend on the arm, "Shut _up_! You know damn well it's not like that!" 

         "Oh come on, Rogue. Everyone sees how you two look at each other during our training sessions!" Elizabeth smiled, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

         Rogue shook her head, turning back to her locker. "Hey! You know what?!" They heard Tabitha snarling from behind them.

         Elizabeth and Rogue turned, looking at the young blonde. Her usually pale face was flushed with anger. Her fists were clenched at her sides, "I'm gonna _so_ blow this piss pot to smithereens!" Tabitha growled.

         Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Tabby luv, what happened? Bad grades again?" 

         Tabitha threw the small piece of paper in Elizabeth's face; waving it as she spoke, "Look at this! Just _look_!_ D's_! What the _hell_ is that?!" She snapped.

         Elizabeth attempted to take the piece of paper away, but Tabitha pulled it back, frantically crumbling it into the air with her two hands, grunting furiously as she did so. Rogue and Elizabeth flinched back, their eyes opened wide with shock, as they glared at the furious blonde. Tabitha threw it to the ground, and began jumping furiously onto it. "Tabby, watch it, or you're gonna—", Rogue attempted to warn her, but stopped, as Tabitha slipped backwards, and fell onto the tiled ground.

         Laughter could be heard from the other students.  Elizabeth and Rogue snorted to keep in their laughter. Elizabeth offered her hand, as Rogue turned back to her locker, pulling out her personal belongings. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth laughed, helping Tabitha to her feet.

         Tabitha dusted off the back of her blue jeans, and combed her hands through her short blonde hair. "Yeah, fine. So, what's our plans tonight?" She calmly asked.

         The two other girls shrugged at Tabitha's question. "We need to get a chaperone in order to take the cruise my mum offered." Elizabeth sighed.

         "No luck?" Tabitha asked.

         Elizabeth smiled, gesturing to Rogue behind her, "Well, Rogue here is suggesting we ask Logan!" She giggled.

         Tabitha giggled with her, "Logan?! He ain't gonna do it! What makes you think Mr. Big and Bad Badger will do it?" 

         Rogue swung around, "The name's _Logan_, Tabitha! And you two get those dirty perverted _thoughts_ outta your heads!" She hissed.

         Tabitha and Elizabeth put their hands up defensively, "Okay, okay! No need to bite our heads off!" Tabitha smiled.

         Rogue turned, to get her backpack, and close the now empty locker. "Well, Wanda wants all of us to meet at the pool hall tonight. Apparently the owners are having a last night of school thing goin' on." Tabitha suggested.

         "Sounds good to me." Rogue smiled, as she turned to them.

         The three girls began walking down the hallway. Elizabeth squealed, as Kitty unexpectedly jumped onto her back, "Woohoo! It's summer!" Kitty squealed.

         She settled on the ground, squeezing in between Elizabeth and Tabitha, as the three girls glared at her. "Kitty, you are _lucky_ I'm a telepath! Otherwise I would have thrown you onto the ground!" Elizabeth snapped.

         "Sorry!" Kitty smiled, "I'm just so excited school's out!" She gushed.

         "Yeah, for three months." Rogue sighed.

         "Say, you guys going to the little get together at the pool hall tonight? Wanda's suggesting we like, all meet up there!" Kitty smiled.

         "I'm down!" Tabitha grinned.

         "Sure, why not?" Elizabeth smiled, and then rubbed her hands together eagerly, "It's about time I get a little _fresh_ with someone good tonight!" She grinned.

         Rogue sighed, "Sure, let's go." She said.

*~*~*~*

         Amara walked down the split staircase to meet Ray at the bottom of the stairs. Ray smiled up at her, "Ready?" He smiled.

         Amara nodded eagerly. She linked arms with Ray, as they walked out of the foyer through the mansion's glass doors. Bobby peeked out from the recreational room doorway, watching Amara step into Ray's red Camero. He watched them drive towards the gates of the mansion. He then rushed to the glass doors, pressing his hands against the glass, squinting as they drove away. Elizabeth and Rogue walked by him towards the recreational room, but stopped, as they noticed the young mutant pressed against the glass. "Hey!" Rogue greeted.

         Bobby swung around in surprise. He then sobered, "Hi!" He smiled. "What're you girls up to?" He asked.

         Elizabeth and Rogue looked at each other, and then at Bobby suspiciously. "Nothing. What are _you_ up to?" Rogue grinned.

         Bobby combed his hand through his short cut brown hair, "Nothing!"

         Elizabeth and Rogue looked behind them, as Tabitha stepped in between them throwing her arms over their shoulders, "Well, girls! Let's head out!" Tabitha smiled.

         Bobby nervously looked around the foyer, avoiding looking at the girls in the eye. Tabitha looked at Bobby, "What are you doing, Popsicle?" Tabitha asked.

          Bobby shook his head, "Nothing."

         Elizabeth smiled, as she walked towards the carport doorway. Rogue crossed her arms across her chest looking at Bobby, as she stood next to Tabitha. Tabitha raised an eyebrow in question. "Really?" She smiled.

         Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yes! What _is_ it with you people!" He snapped.

         Tabitha slightly smiled, as she crossed her hands behind her back. She then stepped towards him, "Oh. I know." She lowly said. She then leaned into him, "Standing around outside!" She smiled. She then waved her hand behind her, "So you don't _cloud_ the room!" 

         Rogue lifted her lip in disgust, as Bobby leaned back away from her. Tabitha grinned, holding back her laugh. Bobby glared at her, "I don't do that."

         Tabitha sobered, and blinked at him. Her smile faded, "Neither do I." She quickly then turned, grabbing Rogue's arm, "Come on, let's go."

         Rogue stood her ground, and looked at Bobby, "Wait, is Amara having her date with Ray tonight?" She asked him.

         Tabitha stopped, looking at the young boy. Bobby shrugged. "You're _spying_!" Tabitha smiled, as she quickly pointed at him in accusation.

         Bobby's mouth dropped, "No I'm _not_! What is it with you?! You think that people are in foyers to either _fart_ or _spy_!" Bobby growled.

         Rogue let out a laugh, and began to walk towards the carport doorway, "Yeah, sure Popsicle!" She smiled.

         Tabitha pointed at him, as she began to follow Rogue, "What we discussed, does _not_ go beyond us, got it!" She threatened.

         Bobby shook his head, rolling his eyes. He then walked towards the recreational room.

AN- Okay, another short note; now, there's gonna be a little bit of adventures at the Pool Hall in the next chapter, as well as the girls trying to convince Logan to be their chaperone for the cruise. Then, come the invitations from Elizabeth and Brian for the cruise also! So, hang on to your yellow teeth, because the chapters to come will concern those who you saw in this one, as WELL as others! And yes, there will be a little who will Amara pick in this story! That's the teaser! WOOHOO! So yeah, stay tuned! I've been wanting to write this story for a while now...so, finally, I can get it outta my system!


	3. Ways of Persistence

Ways Of Persistence 

**__**

            Tabitha swung open the Brotherhood home door, strutting into the house, followed by Elizabeth, Rogue, and Kitty. The blonde smiled as she saw John and Wanda sitting at the breakfast bar reading through a magazine article together. "Hey Mork, hey Mindy!" Tabitha smiled, strutting towards them.

            John raised an eyebrow looking up at Tabitha, "Why Mork?" He asked.

            Tabitha stopped, looking up, "Aren't you from another planet?" She asked curiously.

            John's eyebrow rose higher, "Australia's not another planet, it's a _superior_ nation!" He slightly snapped.

            Tabitha stuck her tongue out at him. Wanda let out a laugh, and strutted towards her with a smile, "Well, someone's got a bounce in her step! Just get a bikini wax?" Wanda asked.

            Tabitha looked at her, and then down towards her frontal waist area. "I don't know exactly, people were moving around down there, so I assume _something_ was getting done!" She said, examining herself.

            Wanda smiled, shaking her head at the sarcastic blonde. She then looked up smiling, as Elizabeth, Rogue, and Kitty made their way into the kitchen. "Funny, that's what Wanda said on her last dentist appointment." John grinned.

            Wanda blushed smiling, as she walked towards her seat next to his. "So, are we ready to leave?" Rogue asked.

            "Well, I want _all_ of us to go, but Lance is pouting about how he doesn't wanna go anywhere!" Wanda complained.

            "What? Why?" Kitty asked.

            "Grades." John told her.

            Lance walked into the kitchen, "You guys go ahead without me, I _so_ am not in the mood." He sighed, as he walked towards the refrigerator.

            "Oh, come on, hun, please?" Kitty begged.

            Lance shook his head, "No, I'm not going." He stated, as he took a drink of his water bottle.

            Rogue and Tabitha looked at each other, with raised eyebrows. Rogue then gestured her head towards Lance. Tabitha nodded, walking towards him, "Okay, I see what this is gonna take." She said, as she began unbuttoning the top two buttons of her blouse.

            Lance turned to the sink, washing his hands. He turned to come face to face with Tabitha, who began shimmying in front of him, leaning forward to show the slight cleavage. Lance rolled his eyes, as everyone around them laughed at Tabitha's actions. "Oh, yeah! It feels good to be bad, doesn't it daddy?" Tabitha smiled, as she continued shimmying.

            Tabitha bounced up and down, as she continued to shimmy, "Tabitha, I said—", Lance's eyes moved to her cleavage, "Wha?"

            Lance continued to stare as if falling under hypnosis, his mouth slightly dropped. He shook his head, and threw his hands down, "Alright stop!" He snapped. 

            Tabitha grinned, as she stopped, and began buttoning up her two buttons. "Fine, I'll go!" Lance snapped, as he began to walk towards the doorway.

            Tabitha threw her fist into the air triumphantly, "Yeah!"

            Lance stopped, looking back at Tabitha, "I don't know if you _hypnotized_ me with those things, but for some reason, I'm not afraid of flying." Lance explained, as he walked out of the kitchen.

            Tabitha nodded proudly at Lance's comment. "You're such a nut, Tabby!" Kitty laughed.

            "Hey, it got him going, didn't it? It works on Brian _all_ the time!"

            Elizabeth and Wanda let out spews of laughter, "Please, the boys are meeting us there! Let's go before we _hurt_ ourselves!" Elizabeth laughed.

*~*~*~*

            Music could be heard from the outside of the large billiard building. Remy, Brian, and Peter stood against Peter's black Cadillac Escalade. Remy threw his cigarette to the ground. "Get down, get down!" They heard Tabitha singing from around the other side of the car.

            "Whoop whoop!" Elizabeth yelled out.

            The singing continued, and the three boys looked around the other side, seeing Tabitha, Elizabeth, and Kitty dancing towards the doorways of the billiard hall. "Uh, _hello_?!" Peter snapped.

            "Oh, hey!" Kitty smiled, turning away from her friends.

            "_Lizard_!" Brian yelled out.

            Elizabeth swung around, "Bee! Come on, let's get inside before all the tables are taken!" She snapped.

            Brian rushed towards the girls, as they continued to dance and sing into the billiard hall. Remy eyed Rogue, who walked next to Wanda, into the building. "You alright, mate?" John asked him.

            They all walked inside, "Yeah, fine." Remy sighed.

*~*~*~*

            Wanda looked at Elizabeth, as she felt a nudge. Elizabeth gestured to Wanda's side. Wanda turned, and saw Logan sitting at the bar area. "What's _he_ doing here?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

            Rogue looked up from leaning over the table, with the queue stick in her hand, pointing it at the white ball. She saw her two dearest friends staring towards the bar, "What's up?" Rogue asked, as she ignored the game.

            Elizabeth and Wanda quickly turned to look at her, "Nothing!" They said in unison.

            An eyebrow rose suspiciously on Rogue's pale face, as she walked to them, attempting to look at what caught their attention. She looked towards the bar area, and saw Logan, sitting at the bar; she only got a view of his side, as he drank out of his beer bottle. Elizabeth turned to look at their training instructor, and placed her hand onto her chin in thought, "You know, I find it _awfully_ convenient that he's around here!" Elizabeth smiled.

            Wanda then turned to look at the fellow mutant at the bar, "Yeah, me too!" She grinned.

            "Shut up, you two nitwits!" Rogue playfully snapped.

            Elizabeth's mouth dropped, as she slowly turned her head to face Rogue, "I know what you can do!" Elizabeth smiled.

            "What?"

            Elizabeth lightly slapped Rogue on her sleeved arm, "You can go and _convince_ him to chaperone for us!" Elizabeth smiled.

            Wanda looked at Rogue, her eyes widened, "Yeah!" She whispered.

            Tabitha rushed to them, "What's goin' on?" She squealed.

            "Logan's here!" Wanda grinned, as Tabitha leaned into her, trying to get a view of what her friends stared at.

            "And just _how_ am I supposed to convince him, brainiacs?" Rogue asked.

            "Bat your eyes." Elizabeth suggested.

            "Beg." Wanda added.

            "Show some booty!" Tabitha finished.

            Elizabeth and Wanda's heads turned to look at the young blonde, "Does _everything_ have to do with _sex_ when it comes to you?" Wanda asked.

            Tabitha shrugged, "What's the point of havin' what men love if you don't show it off once in a while?" She grinned.

            "Just _go_! At least _ask_ the man!" Wanda growled.

            "What _is_ he doing here, anyway?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

            Rogue raised an eyebrow curiously, as she walked towards Logan, "I don't know." She trailed off as she walked towards him.

            The three girls watched their friend walk towards the bar area. "Where's she going?" Remy asked, as he walked to stand near the girls.

            "To convince Logan to chaperone on that cruise." Tabitha answered him.


	4. Certain Methods of Persuasion

Certain Methods Of Persuasion 

**__**

            "Logan?"

            Logan turned as he heard the familiar voice from behind him. He smiled at the young girl who stood with a pool queue in her gloved hands. "Whatya doin' here?" Rogue asked him.

            Logan shrugged, leaning back against the bar, facing her. "Well, thought I'd come here to have a couple of beers." He coyly smiled.

            Rogue raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "_Here_? Logan, this is the billiards! We usually find _you_ in bars with stinky sweaty men!" She smiled.

            Logan let out a laugh, before taking another swig of his beer. Rogue sat onto the empty stool next to him, as he turned to place the empty bottle onto the bar in front of him. "So, what's on your mind?" Logan asked.

            Rogue shrugged, "Nothin' really."

            Logan turned his head, raising an eyebrow as he saw Elizabeth and Wanda quickly turn away from him, looking around them, whistling innocently. He then turned to face the bartender, "Gimme another beer." He told the man.

            The bartender nodded, and glared at Rogue. "She's with me." Logan told him, before he could say anything.

            Rogue cleared her throat, as she leaned the queue stick against the bar next to her. The beer bottle was placed in front of Logan. "Logan, uh, I have to ask you somethin'." She began nervously.

            Logan glared at her, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. Rogue looked at him, gulping harshly. He wondered suddenly, why she became so nervous. They had grown close; they were able to tell each other _anything_, knowing they wouldn't leak their secrets. "Rogue?" Logan asked.

            "Well. Betts' mom. She's got a yacht." Rogue began.

            "I already heard." Logan snapped.

            Rogue's green eyes widened with slight shock, "You did? From who?" She asked.

            Logan shrugged, "Betts told me already."

            Rogue's eyes narrowed with slight annoyance, "She did, did she?"

            Logan nodded, and then coyly smiled, "Why?"

            Rogue turned to face him, leaning her elbow onto the bar, "What _else_ did my dear best buddy tell you?" She snapped.

            Logan glared at her, loving the fiery temper she possessed. What he loved more was the way her dark green eyes flared at him. It seemed like a silent challenge to him. "Well, she told me you kids needed a chaperone." He finished.

            Rogue leaned back, glaring at him, crossing her arms across her chest, "And? Well, will you go then?" She hissed.

            Logan let out a chuckle, "What's with the sudden rage, Rogue?" He smiled.

            Rogue eased, "Nothing." She shook her head, and then looked up at him, "Well, will you go? Besides, we all need a vacation anyway." She sighed.

            Logan's smile faded, "Maybe."

            _Beg!_, Wanda's reminder flowed through her head. She wanted to go on the cruise just as bad as anyone else. It was a free vacation! "Oh come on, Logan, _please_?" Rogue begged.

            Logan's eyes widened with shock at her sudden pleading. "If you go, I _promise_ I won't skip out on any more training sessions!" She bargained.

            "Well, we'll see." He smiled.

            Rogue placed her gloved hand on his arm gently, "Really, Logan. We all really wanna go, and I _promise_, you'll have fun!" She smiled.

            Logan's smile faded at her words. "Plus, you won't _really_ be chaperoning! You'll just be the adult on the boat." She pointed out. "_Please_?" She begged again.

            Logan took a deep breath, "Oh alright." He finally agreed. "But I ain't gonna be babysittin' everyone, tellin' Betts' mom that one of you guys got hurt!" He playfully snapped.

            Rogue smiled, "Thanks, Logan!"

*~*~*~*

            "Shh! Shh! She's coming!" Wanda hissed, turning back to look at the pool table.

            Elizabeth straightened up on her stool, staring at Brian, Tabitha, Remy, and Peter playing pool. "OW!" Elizabeth yelped, as her head jerked forward at Rogue's hand.

            "You _twit_! You set me up!" Rogue growled.

            The pool table players in front of them stood up, glaring at the scene. Elizabeth turned to look at her, "Hey! No need to hit me, luv!" Elizabeth groaned, as she rubbed the back of her head.

            "What happened?" Brian asked.

            "Logan already _knew_ about him bein' a candidate for the oh so lovely _cruise_, with Betts here playin' like he didn't!" Rogue snapped, as she sat in the empty stool next to Elizabeth.

            "Hey, you needed to persuade him! We knew that you'd be the only one that he'll listen to! He _barely_ listened to what I had to say!" Elizabeth argued.

            "Well, apparently he did! I looked like a _damn fool_!" Rogue snapped.

            "Whoa, whoa!" Tabitha smiled, waving her hands in the air, as she walked towards the two arguing best friends.

            Rogue and Elizabeth turned to look at the young blonde, "Did he say he'll do it?" Tabitha asked.

            "Yeah." Rogue plainly told her.

            "Well, then mission accomplished. You convinced him." Tabitha pointed out.

            Elizabeth rubbed the back of her head, glaring at her best friend, "You're lucky I look at you as a sister, Rogue!" She mumbled.

            Rogue sighed, looking at her, "Sorry. Just don't pull that again, okay?" Rogue apologized.

            "So who's all goin on the cruise?" Kitty asked, as she sat on Lance's lap.

            "Well, I have to call my mum and let her know that we can do it first. Then she will need to know how many people to fly out to the yacht in Hawaii." Brian explained, leaning forward onto the table.

            "Dude, your mom _seriously_ kicks ass!" Lance smiled, drinking his soda.

            "Yeah, I know." Brian smiled, shooting the white queue ball.

            Rogue looked at Elizabeth, and hugged onto her, "I'm sorry Betts. Really, I am." She sighed.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it, luv. I _am_ psychic you know."

            Remy glared at Rogue as he leaned onto his queue stick. He then rolled his eyes, and placed it onto the table, breaking the game he played. "I'm going outside for a smoke." He snapped, as he left the building.

            The mutants at the table glared at him, as he left. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow suspiciously, tempted to probe his mind for his sudden irritability. She then made a smart choice of not doing so, and deciding to speak with him instead. She could sense some jealousy coming from him. And she knew _exactly_ why.

AN- Okay, now, done with that....next will be a scene of Bobby breakin' in on Amara and Ray's date, as they come back to the institute. And then, the cruise begins with everyone on board, 'cept Scott and Jean cuz they're away at college and no one likes em...hehehe..j/k...anyways, ENJOY! And thanks to yer encouraging reviews.....now, as I said, there will be a lot of Will and Grace-ness in this story.....so stay tuned for the craziness!!


	5. Interruptions

Interruptions 

            Remy leaned against the concrete wall of the building, with the cigarette dangling in his mouth. He was going to grab for it, to exhale the smoke, but stopped, as it was grabbed from his lips. He turned to his side, and saw Elizabeth throw the cigarette to the ground, putting it out with her foot. "Let's have a chat, shall we?" She smiled.

            Remy shook his head, "Nothin' to talk about, petite." He sighed.

            Elizabeth leaned back, "Oh, I think there is. However, I'm not going to probe your mind for it. Now, something's bothering you, I can sense it. What's wrong?" She asked, insistently.

            Remy slumped down to the ground, leaning against the wall. His elbows rested upon his bent up knees. He looked up to the night sky, letting out a heavy sigh, "Oh, you are an insistent one, cherie." He sighed.

            Elizabeth smiled, as she squatted down next to him, "Just as much as you are arrogant." She smiled. She then sobered, tilting her head in question, "This wouldn't have anything to do with _Rogue_ would it?" She asked.

            Remy turned his head to look at her, "What makes you think so?"

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Well, for one, everyone knows how obvious you've made it on how you feel for her, luv." She then raised an eyebrow, "Except me."

            Remy scoffed, "You must think you're _so_ smart." He snapped.

            "Yes, I do. And I know I am. I _know_ you, Remy. Besides John, I probably know you better than anyone else," She then sat onto the ground, facing him, "Remy, we're friends. What's going on, luv?" She asked.

            Remy shrugged, leaning his head back against the wall. "Look, you _adore_ challenges. Yes, I know that you're attracted to my best friend, however I _also_ know that once you realize you cannot have something, you want it more." She told him.

            Remy looked at her, his eyes narrowing with annoyance. "How—"

            Elizabeth interrupted him, "She had shown interest in you. Yet you _blew _her off." Elizabeth reminded him.

            "Go away, Betts. I wanna be left alone." He snapped, as he reached into his trench coat pocket.

            He pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Elizabeth immediately grabbed it out of his hand, "Remy! Listen to me!" She hissed.

            Remy shot up to his feet, "You're _pushing_ it, Betts!" He snarled.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and stood up to face him, "Remy, _look_! You _had_ your chance with Rogue, and you _blew_ it! You've actually had _numerous_ chances!" She growled.

            "Why are you _bugging_ me? What do _you_ know about what I'm feeling?" He snapped, as he attempted to reach for the pack she held.

            Elizabeth threw her arm back behind her, as he reached for the pack of cigarettes. "For one, Remy, I consider you one of my best friends! You and I are _fighting_ buddies for Pete's sake! And, you've told me _everything_! When I was with Pietro, I told you of how my relationship was with him! To tell you the truth, I've told you _more_ than anyone! I _do_ know how you feel! I went through the same thing!" Elizabeth told him.

            Remy eased, and pulled back. He sighed, and sat back onto the ground. Elizabeth squatted next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Now, why don't you just talk to me about it? You'll feel a _lot_ better, I promise you." She gently said.

            Remy looked at her, slightly smiling. "You don't give up, do you?"

            Elizabeth shook her head, smiling, "No. Never. And I'm surprised you've been showing me that you've been tempted to give up on our closeness." She told him.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, for one, you're not wanting to talk to me about your problems lately. You've _always_ come to talk to me. I miss that, Remy. And I mean it when I tell you that I consider you my best _guy_ friend. Now _act _like it!" She smiled.

            "Thanks, Betts." Remy smiled.

*~*~*~*

            Bobby walked into the kitchen, frowning as he saw Ray pour two glasses of the sparkling apple cider, for him and Amara. He walked into the kitchen, and sat next to Amara, "Hey!" He grinned.

            Amara looked at him, smiling, "Hi Bobby!"

            Ray glared at him, his eyes narrowing in anger. "You guys planning on going along on the cruise?" Bobby asked her.

            "Dude, do you _mind_?!" Ray snapped.

            Bobby looked up at him, "Actually, no!" 

            Ray placed his glass onto the table, and clenched his fists, "You _obviously_ have no consideration, Bobby! We're still on a _date_!" He reminded the young boy.

            Bobby looked up at him, standing as well. "Well, you guys are home, so the date's _over_!" Bobby growled.

            Amara shot up, "Guys! Please! You _constantly_ do this!" She snapped.

            Ray looked at her, "Amara, look. This is the time to make your choice! You've been on dates with _both_ Bobby and me. Now, it's time to make your choice of your guy!" Ray told her.

            Amara's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?" She snapped.

            Ray turned and grabbed onto the large peppershaker, and leaned towards her, "Would you rather have _that_," He snapped, gesturing to Bobby. He then smiled coyly, placing the pepper shaker to his chin, "Or?"

            Bobby turned, grabbing the cork from the Apple Cider bottle. He then took the peppershaker out of Ray's hands, and handed him the cork, "Here, try that." Bobby snapped.

            Ray looked at the cork in his hand, and then up at Bobby. He almost charged for him, but stopped, as Amara threw her hands onto their chests. "Look! I like _both_ of you! We're only going _out_ on _dates_! I'm not committed to _any_ of you!" Amara snapped. She then turned to Ray, jabbing her finger to his chest, "And I _don't_ appreciate you giving me some sort of ultimatum!" She snapped. "I'm _outta_ here!" 

            She then turned, storming out of the room. "Nice work, _Casanova_!" Bobby snapped.

            "Shut up, ice pick! Giving me the damn _cork_!" Ray growled.

            "Well, I was only telling her the _truth_! What's up with the whole peppershaker? What are you, Ron Jeremy?!" Bobby hissed.

            "Watch your back, Popsicle!" Ray snapped, as he turned, storming out of the room.

            Brian dodged Ray, as he entered the kitchen. He then looked at Bobby, "What's wrong with him?" Brian asked, as he walked towards the phone.

            Bobby shrugged, "The truth hurts I guess." He smirked.

            Brian grabbed onto the phone, dialing for his home in England. "So, did Logan agree to chaperone?" Bobby asked.

            "Yes. So, I have to call my mum and tell her the number of people she's going to have to buy tickets for." Brian answered him, as he placed the phone to his ear.

            "Your mom can _seriously_ afford to fly us _all_ out to Hawaii?" Bobby gasped.

            Brian looked at him, nodding. "Why not?"

            "That's just expensive. I wish _my_ parents did something like that." Bobby sighed.

            Brian grinned, "Well, I don't mean to brag, but Betts and I come from a _very_ wealthy family." Brian then sobered, paying attention to the phone, "Hi Jamie, is mum home?"

            Bobby shook his head, "I'm goin' to bed. Night." 

            Brian spoke on the phone, waving at Bobby, as he left the kitchen. "Yeah, there's going to be sixteen of us total, mum." Brian said.


	6. Getting Ready!

**_Getting Ready!_**

            "Whoa!" Bobby gawked, as he looked around inside of the lobby area of the yacht.

            Elizabeth and Brian ushered their guests through the large boat. It had come equipped with eight dual cabins, and one Master Suite cabin. Each cabin had it's own bathroom. The top deck came equipped with a Jacuzzi and pool, as well as a deck with chairs, ready for tanning. On the main level inside, were a kitchen, and a formal dining area. There also was a den with a full bar, and a family room with a big screen television. The Braddocks had hired two chefs, a small crew, equipped with a "captain". 

*~*~*~*

            "Yes, mum. We'll be careful. Don't worry about us, Logan's the _perfect_ chaperone to have!" Elizabeth told her mother over the phone.

            Elizabeth held the phone to her ear, listening to her mother, as she began to run her fingers along the wooden counter top of the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Rogue walked into the kitchen, glaring at Elizabeth. She had a thin silver collar in her gloved hand, and she began waving it in the air. "What is _this_?" Rogue growled.

            Elizabeth grinned, "Mum, I'll have to call you back." She smiled, before hanging up the phone.

            Rogue placed her other hand on her hip, staring at her best friend. "I found this in my bag! Now, I _know_ no one else could have done it but the little mischievous Elizabeth Braddock!" Rogue slightly snapped.

            Elizabeth placed the phone onto the receiver, "Well, I figure that since Logan is now on this boat, you should have some fun." She smiled, as she attempted to walk by Rogue.

            Rogue grabbed onto her arm, "Hold it _right_ there, missy!" 

            Elizabeth smiled, as she looked at her best friend, "I don't want _any_ little schemes going on, got it? I can do this all on my own!" Rogue told her.

            Elizabeth placed her hands up defensively, "Alright, luv. I understand." She smiled.

            Rogue eased, letting go of Elizabeth's arm. "Okay."

            "Now, let's go change into our bathing suits and go tanning." Elizabeth smiled, grabbing her friend's arm.

*~*~*~*

            John closed the cap of the sunscreen bottle, and rubbed the lotion onto Wanda's back. Bobby placed his sunglasses onto his face, lying back on a towel, soaking in the sun. "Ah, this is the _life_!" Pietro grinned, as he settled back onto his towel.

            Wanda smiled, as she lied her head onto her arms, as John rubbed the lotion into her back. Brian settled next to Tabitha, as she lied onto her towel, on the other side of John. Tabitha smiled at her boyfriend, "Hey cutie!" She smiled.

            Brian only grinned, as he took off his shirt. Tabitha smiled, shuddering loudly, as she took a glance at her boyfriend's well-defined physique. Peter ran towards the pool, and jumped up, "Cannonball!" He screamed.

            He landed into the water. "You call _that_ a cannon ball?" Sam grinned, as he rubbed his hands together.

            "Uh, Sam! Don't think about it!" Brian snapped.

            Sam then pouted, and ran back, and then towards the pool, finally diving into the water. Tabitha looked at John, as she heard Wanda thank him for the rub down. "You know what I've noticed while we're all tanning out here?" Tabitha spoke up.

            John lied back onto his towel, placing his sunglasses onto his face, "How lucky we are?" He grinned.

            Tabitha shook her head, as Wanda turned her head to face her friend. Tabitha gestured to John's chest, gesturing to the small patch of hair, "How unevenly distributed your body hair is." Tabitha commented.

            Wanda spewed out a laugh, as John glared at Tabitha, giving her a "look to kill". Tabitha continued, still gesturing to his chest, "It's like, you've barely got any hair here," She then gestured to his legs, "And it's constantly _fleeing_ to your legs." Tabitha commented. "You're chest has barely any hair, but your legs are like _ape_!" Tabitha finished.

            John scoffed, "You should talk, girl! You've got a slightly flabby stomach there! You look like you've just walked off the space shuttle from Space Invaders!" John snapped, as he rested back onto his towel.

            Tabitha glanced down at her stomach, "I do _not_!" She pouted.

            "I'm starving!" Amara sighed, as she lied between Bobby and Ray.

            "Well, Elizabeth should let us know when the chef's done cooking lunch." Brian said, as he stood up.

            Bobby bent up one of his legs, as he saw Elizabeth making her way to the deck, "Okay everyone." She announced. "First off, I have two things to say." She smiled. "I would first like to say that I'm so happy we can all be here together, having a blast, and celebrating into a most memorable summer vacation." Elizabeth smiled.

            "What's the other thing?" Bobby asked.

            Elizabeth pointed towards him, "Oh, yes. Bobby, when you sit like that, I can see your man berries." She told him.

            Bobby blushed, quickly putting his leg down. "Now, lunch is served!" Elizabeth grinned.

            "Man berries?" Ray smiled.

            "Shut up!" Bobby hissed.

            Everyone on the deck made their way into the yacht, to get changed for lunch. Kitty sighed with contempt, following Wanda, "Oh this is gonna be like, _so_ much fun!" Kitty smiled.

            "No kidding. I've needed a vacation my whole life!" Wanda smiled.

*~*~*~*

            AN-Okay, short chappie, but I wanted to kinda build up the craziness to come on the yacht...so....Rogue has the collar that suspends her powers. More tensions building up between Bobby and Ray....hmmm......and some comedy? I think so....what else could there be? Hmm...that's a mystery...until the chappies to come get posted...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh check out my profile for a lil clue on other couples to come, and check out my website for those couples.....MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *hands everyone lollipops and sodas* WOOHOO!


	7. Let the Fun Begin!

**_Let The Fun Begin!_**

            The lunch was noisy. Everyone around the table had continued to talk about what all they were going to do while on the cruise, until they docked in Tahiti. "Okay, so. We got about a week on the boat. What do we do?" Lance asked, before taking a bite of his steak.

            Logan chugged out of his beer, and placed the bottle onto the table. He pointed his fists at the steak in front of him, and one claw came out of each of his hands. He used the two claws on the steak, substituting a knife and fork that had been placed in front of him. "Ahem!" He heard.

            He raised an eyebrow, looking up across from him, at Rogue, who glared at him. "There's a knife and fork there, you know." She reminded him.

            He only grinned, holding up the cut piece that had been stuck on one of his claws, "This is easier." He grinned.

            Rogue shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Well, I do wanna like, go tan some more!" Kitty smiled.

            "I'm gonna hang for a bit in the bar area." Tabitha smiled.

            "Ah, your second home." Remy commented to her.

            Tabitha shrugged, as a smile played her lips. "I'm so going for a dip in the pool." Ray spoke up.

            "Well, I'm going in that Jacuzzi." Amara sighed.

            "Me too!" Bobby and Ray immediately said at the same time.

            Everyone stopped, looking up at the two. Amara rolled her eyes at the two young boys that consistently fought for her hand. Elizabeth grinned, as she placed her napkin on the table, "Well, I'm heading to the Den for some drinking and dancing. Anyone care to join me?" She asked, as she stood.

            "Me!" Tabitha said, as she shoved the last of her steak in her mouth.

            "I'll go!" Wanda grinned, as she stood.

            "Rogue?" Elizabeth asked her best friend.

            "Give me a minute." Rogue told her.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha lied on the bar, with the champagne glass that was filled with liquor, in her hand. "_The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on; I'm gonna be your number one..._", Wanda and Elizabeth sang, as they danced in the middle of the floor to the Blondie Song.

            "I love this song!" Wanda smiled, as she danced with Elizabeth.

            "Oh, me too! Jean gave me this CD before we left." Elizabeth told her, as she danced along. She then cleared her throat, and grinned, "Actually, I stole it out of her room." Elizabeth smiled.

            Wanda laughed. Tabitha sighed, as she planted her feet to the ground, "You know," She then chugged the last of the liquor in the glass, and placed it onto the bar. She then danced towards her two friends, "I don't know how Brian can do it!" Tabitha smiled, as she danced.

            "Do what?" Wanda asked, continuing to dance.

            "Keep a hold on me from other guys!" Tabitha told them. "I'm a frickin' bombshell!" She then let out a belch. "Excuse me."

            Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes, I believe it was Rita Hayworth that said, A woman is only as beautiful by the amount of times she belches." Elizabeth sarcastically said.

            Tabitha grinned, "Excuse me." She smiled.

            Brian peeked into the room, "Tabitha! Why don't we head into the movie room and watch some movies with some of the others?" Brian asked.

            "Bye guys!" Tabitha smiled, as she danced towards Brian.

            On her way, she sang to the song, while reaching behind the bar, and grabbing a bottle of Vodka. She then danced out of the room with Brian, following him on the deck. "This was awfully nice of your mom, Elizabeth." Wanda smiled, as the two continued to dance.

            "Yeah. She's a luv." Elizabeth then looked at her, "But I believe, a new bar just opened up, right over there!" She smiled, gesturing to the bar.

            "Let's go!" Wanda grinned.

            The two danced the hula to the song, as they danced towards the bar area.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue settled into the theater styled seat in the movie room. Tabitha grinned, as she sat in the chair next to her. "I found a box of _Magnum_ condoms in my bag! Care to explain?!" Rogue whispered at her.

            Tabitha smiled, looking at her friend, "Well, figured you could have some fun with that collar Betsy left for ya!" 

            Rogue lightly slapped Tabitha on the arm, "Tabby! How could you?!" Rogue snapped.

            "Hey! We all know you and big bad belong together!" Tabitha grinned, as she opened the bottle of Vodka in her hands.

            Rogue scoffed, as she leaned back into her chair. She then grimaced, "Do you think he's really _that_ big?" 

            Tabitha shrugged, "Well, the Big Badger could be bigger, you never know!"

            "It's _Logan_, Tabitha!" Rogue snapped.

            "See! You keep correcting me! You want the man, _admit it_!" Tabitha gasped, pointing at Rogue.

            Rogue's mouth dropped, as she attempted to say something, but was stumped. Tabitha leaned towards her, "What? What was that you say?" She asked. She then settled back, looking at Rogue with a smile, "Oh, yes. I know that you love the man."

            "Shut up, Tabby! Why don't you go have sex with one of your hallucinations?" Rogue snapped.

            "No need for them this time. I got my main hallucination right here!" Tabitha smiled, gesturing to Brian on the other side of her.

            Rogue leaned forward, seeing Brian's seat empty. "He's a hallucination alright." 

            Tabitha frowned, and turned, seeing the chair empty. "Brian?" She asked, as she stood up.

            Rogue let out a laugh, as Tabitha left the room. She then settled into her chair, and stared up at the screen in front of her, as the movie began. "Wanna beer?" She heard from the side.

            She turned her head to the side, and smiled, as Logan held a beer to her. She grabbed it, and he sat in the empty seat Tabitha had left. "Thanks." She smiled.

            "So, what are we watching?" He asked, as he drank out of his beer bottle.

            Rogue struggled with opening her bottle, "I don't know." She then grunted at the bottle that refused to open.

            Logan then let out a claw, and chopped the very tip of the bottle clean off. Rogue smiled at him, and drank the beer, "Thanks Logan."

            "Anytime."

*~*~*~*

            Wanda, Elizabeth, John, and Remy sat around the table in the den, with two tequila bottles, shot glasses, and a bowl with lime slices. They were busy doing shotguns. The music continued to play from the stereo system. Remy placed the salt shaker on the table in front of him. His eyes moved to look at Elizabeth across from him, as he watched her lick her wrist, and place the salt onto the wet area of her wrist. "Ready?" She smiled up at him.

            He cleared his throat, and nodded, "Go!" Elizabeth said.

            She and Remy licked their wrists, took their shots of tequila, and then grabbed a lime slice, sucking the juice, and then throwing it into the large bowl in front of them. Wanda let out a laugh, as she held up the first bottle, which was half empty. "I think I'm gettin a tad drunk, how 'bout you guys?" She asked, her speech slightly slurred.

            "Not yet!" John smiled, as he poured four more shots.

            "Yeah, cherie, that's the whole point of shotguns, isn't it?" Remy smiled, as he poured the salt onto his wrist.

            He then handed Wanda the saltshaker. The four redid the shotguns. After placing the used lime slices into the bowl, Elizabeth gasped, as she heard a song on the stereo. She grabbed onto the remote, and pointed it to the stereo, turning up the volume, "I _love_ this song!" Elizabeth gasped.

            Wanda's mouth dropped, as she jabbed her own hand towards her chest, "Me too!" She gasped.

            IIO's _Rapture_, blared from the stereo system. Wanda and Elizabeth grinned at each other, as they stood, dancing and singing to the song. "Hey, what about the shotguns?" John asked.

            "In a minute!" Wanda smiled, as she danced with Elizabeth.

            John scoffed, and looked at Remy, "Want another round, mate?"

            Remy smiled, as he glared at the two girls in front of him, who continued to dance with each other. "Yeah, pour me another round." He smiled.

AN-Okay, DON'T MURDER ME ROMY FANS! I'm just tryin this out JUST once! I think you know what I mean.....the fate of Remy and Rogue with their attractions towards others...so yeah....WOOHOO! MORE CRAZINESS!


	8. Tensions Rising

Tensions Rising 

            Amara nearly pouted, as she sat immobile in the Jacuzzi, as Bobby and Ray sat on each side of her, both turned away from each other. "This is getting _ridiculous_!" Amara growled.

            The two boys still didn't speak with each other. "Fine. You want me to choose? I'll choose!" She snapped.

            Bobby and Ray then turned, looking at her eagerly. Amara stared straight forward, not looking at either of them. "Okay, now, Ray, you're a nice guy, and I like you and everything, but we're friends. And _if_ I possibly have to choose, it'll have to be Bobby." Amara mumbled.

            "Yes!" Ray jumped up excitedly. He then realized after the quick second of excitement that he was declined, and frowned, looking down at Amara, "_What_?!"

            Bobby smiled up at him. "Looks like the truth hurts _yet again_, Ray!" Bobby grinned.

            "But, I'm not going out with _either_ of you! You two are getting on my _nerves_ with all of this!" Amara hissed, as she stood up, and stepped out of the Jacuzzi.

            "This is _all_ your fault, Popsicle!" Ray snarled, as he clenched his fists at his sides.

            "Look, the better man won!" Bobby smiled, as he stood up, and stepped out of the Jacuzzi.

            "We'll see about _that_!" Ray mumbled, as he remembered Elizabeth and Brian's warning of him using his powers on the yacht.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue sighed heavily, as she watched the movie playing in front of her and Logan on the screen. Logan stared at the screen. "This is gettin' boring." He sighed.

            "The cruise?" She asked, looking at him with shock.

            "No, the movie. Wanna go play some pool or something?" He asked.

            Rogue then smiled, "Sure!"

            The two stood up, and stepped out of the row of chairs. They made their way towards the doors. "Oh, get a _room_!" Rogue snapped, as she caught a glimpse of Lance and Kitty in the back row of seats, kissing each other.

            "Hey, we're _in_ a room!" Lance smiled, as he briefly pulled away from the young brunette.

            Kitty giggled, as she pulled Lance's face to her, planting her lips onto his eagerly.

*~*~*~*

            "And what about that up there, next to the site of future hair plugs?" Elizabeth asked Remy, gesturing towards his temple.

            The two were sitting on the couch in the den, the music continuing to play in the background, with glasses of liquor in their hands. Remy smiled, letting out a laugh, as he placed his hand to the spot where Elizabeth had gestured. "Well, that's a physical scar, as well as an emotional one." He smiled. He then sobered, looking at Elizabeth, "Well, I'd better not tell you, Betts."

            Elizabeth's mouth dropped, as she sat back away from him, "Oh come on, no fair! I showed you the scar where Pietro's new girlfriend placed the bite mark on my ankle!" Elizabeth told him.

            Remy smiled at her, "Well, you _can't_ tell anyone, petite." He told her. Elizabeth then crossed her finger over her chest, and he continued, "Okay, well, my dad was teachin' me to be a lil' thief. So, I try workin' my skill on this woman, and she jerks her elbow back while I'm diggin' through her purse, and she knocks me right in the head. Kind of a freak accident, if you ask me." He grinned, before taking a drink from his glass.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Okay, I won't tell anyone." She then hiked up her long blue sarong; exposing her bare thigh, "Check this one out!" She smiled, slapping her hand to the side of her thigh.

            Remy looked closely, "Betts, I don't see anything, it's just your thigh."

            Elizabeth coyly smiled, "Yeah. Pretty good, isn't it?" She coyly smiled, as he looked up at her. 

            Remy let out a laugh, as she winked at him. He settled back drinking out of his glass. Elizabeth laughed with him, "Look at us! Drinking together, telling old battle scar stories! I fancy you on vacation, Remy!" Elizabeth smiled.

            "Well, like you said, we're best friends right?" He smiled, as he glared at her.

            Elizabeth laughed, as she swallowed the liquor in her mouth. "You're naughty, Remy! You put the naughty back in nautical!" She laughed. Remy then laughed with her. "You're nautical by nature!" Elizabeth smiled.

            The two drunk mutants laughed with each other. "Are we interrupting somethin'?" They heard from behind them.

            Remy and Elizabeth turned, seeing Logan and Rogue making their way into the den. "Oh, no, we're just having some drinks." Elizabeth smiled.

            "Mind if we play some pool?" Logan asked, gesturing to the pool table.

            "No, go ahead, luv!" Elizabeth told him, drinking out of her glass.

            Rogue raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Remy, "Drinkin' a little much there, Gumbo?" She smiled.

            Remy shrugged, as he took another swig of his glass. Logan dug into his shirt pocket, pulling out a cigar. He shoved it into his mouth, lighting it up with a match. Rogue handed him the ashtray, as she squatted down, setting up the pool table. Sam ran into the room, "Hey, Betsy, got any extra towels?" He asked.

            Elizabeth looked at him, "Sam! You're getting the carpet all wet!" She smiled.

            Sam blushed, "Sorry!"

            Elizabeth grabbed onto his arm, pulling him towards the door leading to the cabin hallway, "Follow me, luv."

            Sam let out a squeal; his arm being yanked by Elizabeth, as the two walked out of the room. "Wanna join us, Remy?" Rogue asked him, as she saw him still sitting on the couch.

            Remy shook his head, as he stood, walking to the bar to refill his glass, "Another time, cherie. Three's a crowd." He told her.

*~*~*~*

            Wanda smiled, as John swam to her. They both were in the pool, alone. Pietro sat in the Jacuzzi, talking on the cell phone that was held to his ear. Wanda wrapped her arms around her pyrokinetic boyfriend, and smiled, as she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist. She tangled her fingers into his soaked orange dyed hair, as he placed his lips to hers. They pulled away from each other, placing their foreheads together. "Geez, girl, no matter how wet you are, you're still hot!" He smiled.

            Wanda let out a laugh, "Ditto."

            She raised an eyebrow, as the two glanced at Pietro, as they heard his voice rising on the cell phone, "Look Crystal, I'm not gonna _cheat_ on you? Who can I cheat with on a _boat_?!" He snapped.

            "Looks like Pietro's getting a taste of his own medicine, aye?" John commented lowly, enough for Wanda to hear.

            "Yup." Wanda sighed.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth gave Sam a dry towel from the hallway closet. "Here you go, luv!" She smiled.

            Sam smiled, as he took the towel from her. Elizabeth leaned back against the wall behind her, "Samuel, is there a reason you don't have a sweetheart?" She curiously asked.

            Sam looked up at her, "Whatya mean?" He gulped.

            "You have got to be the sweetest boy I think I have ever met." She then waved her finger at him, "What's going on here?"

            Sam shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not really good when it comes to girls." He sheepishly told her.

            Elizabeth grinned, her face lighting up, "You're _shy_!" She exclaimed.

            Sam let out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess you can put it that way."

            Elizabeth put her hand to her chin in thought, "Well, once we get to Tahiti, we'll get you some loving there!" She grinned. "They've got the most exotic women out there!"

            Sam shrugged at her offer, "I dunno, Betsy. I don't know what to say to women!" 

            Elizabeth placed her hand on his back, ushering for him to walk with her back into the den, "Why don't you ask Remy? He's got the words to say to charm women!" She smiled.

            Sam looked at her, "I don't speak French."

AN-Okay, now, building up fluff. The rating may go up, dunno yet...but we'll see, right? Now, I'll post up another chappie later on today....WOOOHOOO!


	9. Get a Grip!

**_Get A Grip!_**

            Logan shot the queue ball, and watched the solid blue sink into one of the pockets. Rogue grunted, watching, as she leaned onto her queue stick. He stood up, and grabbed his beer bottle, taking another swig of beer. "Looks like I'm beatin' you again, darlin'." He grinned.

            Rogue looked up at him, as he leaned over the table again. She watched him, thinking of how he just referred to her as, _darlin'_. _He's drunk_, she thought to herself. She shook her head of any hope, and sighed, as he shot another ball into the hole. She looked up towards the door, as she saw Ray following Bobby into the den, arguing. She could hear Ray say something about Bobby being nothing more than a little boy. "Will you two pipe down?!" Logan growled, as he attempted to concentrate on the black 8 ball.

            "Yeah, Ray. Do what he says!" Bobby snickered.

            "Why don't you shut the hell up, Popsicle!" Ray hissed.

            "Why don't you _both_ shut the hell up?! You two are _pathetic_! Get the clue, that Amara doesn't belong to _any_ of you, okay?!" Rogue snapped.

            Logan's eyes moved up from the ball, to Rogue, as he smirked slightly at her outburst. Ray and Bobby both huffed and puffed, as they marched towards the hallway, to the individual cabins. Rogue shook her head, scoffing, as she turned back to concentrate on the game. "Geez, they are _so_ annoying!" Rogue sighed.

            Logan shook his head, smiling, as he shot the 8 ball into the hole. "Game over. I win!" He grinned.

            Rogue's mouth dropped, as she stepped towards the pool table. She pointed her queue stick, "Wait. What?" She stuttered.

            Logan shrugged, as he stood up straight, "Looks like you lost! _Again_!" He playfully teased.

            Rogue's eyebrows narrowed with annoyance. "What am I doing wrong?!" She asked, as she jabbed her pool queue stick into the floor underneath her.

            Logan stepped behind her, "Here, let's work on your form a bit." He told her.

            Rogue gulped nervously, as he stood behind, her, placing his hands onto her gloved hands, and gestured for her to lean towards the table. He leaned with her; both of them holding her pool queue stick, pointing it towards the queue ball. He helped her shoot the ball, and watched a striped ball sink into the pocket. "There you go." He smiled.

            She turned her head to look at him, and they stared at each other, nervously, in silence. He finally cleared his throat, standing up, and walking to the beer bottle that sat on the rim, on the other side of the table. "So, wanna play another game? Or what?" He asked, as he took a swig of the bottle.

            Rogue combed her fingers through her hair, "Actually, I think I wanna go soak in the Jacuzzi." She cleared her throat nervously, "Wanna come?"

            Logan shrugged, shaking his head, "Nah, you go ahead. I'll stay here, and play some more games, or somethin'." He smirked.

            Rogue nodded, and turned, as she placed her pool queue stick onto the table, ending the game. She walked into the hallway, towards her and Elizabeth's cabin. Logan sighed, as he ran his hand through his thick black hair, combing the wisps out of his face, "Get a grip, Logan." He mumbled to himself.

*~*~*~*

            "There you are!" Wanda grinned, as she saw Rogue walking down the hallway.

            Wanda closed her cabin that she shared with John, and walked towards her friend. She frowned, as she saw Rogue's sober expression. "What's wrong?"

            Rogue sighed, and opened the door to her and Elizabeth's cabin. Wanda followed her inside, shutting the door behind them. "I feel like an idiot!" Rogue sighed, as she plopped onto her full sized bed.

            Wanda sat on the edge of Elizabeth's full sized bed, and looked at her friend. "Why? What happened?" Wanda asked, concerned.

            Rogue turned her face from the pillow, looking at Wanda. "It's complicated. With the whole touching thing." She sighed.

            Wanda frowned, as her eyebrows bent up in worry. "Well, Betsy and I did put that collar in your bag. It suspends your powers, you know." She told her.

            Rogue lifted herself up, propping her chin onto her palm, "Why would I want to wear a tacky collar all the time? Can't you change the probability of my powers or something?" Rogue asked her.

            Wanda grimaced at her request, "Well, I can. But the thing is, is that I don't know if it'll work for a long time or not. I don't want to risk it for you, or Lo—", She stopped, as she nearly said his name. She noticed Rogue's eyebrow rising with suspicion. Wanda then cleared her throat, "Whomever you touch." She corrected herself.

            Rogue let out a loud sigh, as she plopped her face into the pillow. Wanda glared at her, as she heard the muffling from Rogue. "Why don't you just put on the collar and see? It's thin, and it looks like a silver plated choker." Wanda suggested.

            Rogue looked at her, "Yeah, I guess so." She agreed.

            They both looked at the door, as it swung open. "Oh hi, Ladies!" Elizabeth smiled.

            Elizabeth closed the door behind her, and jumped onto her bed, behind Wanda. "You're drunk, aren't you?" Rogue asked her best friend, with a smile.

            Elizabeth grinned, nodding frantically. "The bad part is, is that I just got off the phone with mum. I don't think she was too thrilled that I'm so pissed!" Elizabeth smiled.

            Wanda shrugged, "Well, what can you do?" She smirked.

            "Listen, the girls are heading out to the Jacuzzi now. Why don't you two get changed, and head out there with us?" Elizabeth asked, placing her hands on Wanda's shoulders.

            "Oh, come on! I just got out of the pool with John! My swimsuit's soaked!" Wanda complained with a slight smile.

            Rogue and Elizabeth looked at each other, smiling, as they noticed Wanda's cheeks slightly flushing. "And where is John, luv?" Elizabeth asked.

            Wanda shrugged, "In our cabin." She sheepishly told them.

            "Doing what?" Rogue asked.

            "Resting." Wanda grinned.

*~*~*~*

            Remy walked by Elizabeth and Rogue's cabin, and stopped, as he heard loud laughing emerge from the room. He pressed his ear to the door curiously, listening for anything interesting. He jerked back with shock, as the door swung open, and he came face to face with Wanda. "Oh. Hi Remy!" She greeted.

            Elizabeth leaned forward, looking at the door curiously. Remy met her gaze. "Can we help you, luv?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

            Rogue leaned up, looking at him from her bed. "Well, I uh—", He paused, wondering what to say for his attempted intrusion.

            Elizabeth shook her head, staring at him, with a slight smile. "I—uh, well, I was lookin' for ya, chere." He told Elizabeth.

            Wanda looked back at her friends, "I'll meet you girls at the Jacuzzi." She smiled.

            "Alright hun!" Rogue answered.

            Elizabeth swung her legs over to the edge of her bed, and greeted Remy at the door. "Yes?" She asked.

            Remy combed his hand through his short dark brown hair. "Well, I was wonderin', what you were doin' right now?" He asked.

            Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest, "Well, us girls were going to head to the Jacuzzi. Was there something you needed?" She asked.

            Remy shook his head, with a smile, "No, chere. That's alright, I'll talk to you later." He smiled.

            Elizabeth nodded, "Alright. Why don't you hang out with the boys? Maybe have some bonding time with them?" She suggested.

            Remy nodded, "All—alright." He answered nervously.

            Elizabeth placed her hand on the door, "Well, if you don't mind—", She then closed the door.

            Remy jerked back at the close. He let out a small laugh, as he continued down the hallway, towards the den area.

*~*~*~*

            "What's with him?" Rogue asked, digging through her bag for her bikini.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know. Him and I got a little tipsy in the den together earlier." She grinned.

            Rogue laughed slightly, "He can be weird at times. I was never able to understand him." She sighed, as she headed towards the bathroom.

            Elizabeth stopped digging through her bag, as she heard Rogue close the bathroom door behind her. She slapped her hand to her forehead numerous times, "Get a _bloody_ grip on yourself, you bloody prat!" She snapped at herself.

AN- Mystery? I think not....let's see what happens between all of these couplings shall we? Hmm...mixed with a lil alcohol, considerin the fact that they're ALL abouts to get drunk! The girls gettin' nice and _pissed_ in the jacuzzi, and the boys getting nice and DRUNK in the den *with Logan, even*, while talking about the opposite sex, and the members involved...hmmm...what can POSSIBLY happen? MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!


	10. Beer & Champagne Talks

Beer and Champagne Talks 

            "Here's to a wonderful summer!" Lance grinned, holding up his beer bottle.

            "Here here!" The young boys toasted, while Logan plainly held up his beer bottle.

            They each took swigs of their beers. Pietro leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch, sighing loudly. "What's up, Speedy?" Lance asked, as he placed a card from his hand onto the table in front of them.

            Remy glared at the card, grunting, as he glanced at the hand he held. "Stupid Crystal. Man I _hate_ relationships!" Pietro complained, as he took another swig of his beer.

            "Why?" Sam asked curiously, as he rested his elbows on his knees.

            "They're nothing but a burden. She thinks I'm gonna _cheat_ on her!" Pietro snapped.

            "Will you?" John asked him.

            Pietro scoffed, "No!"

            "Now you know how it feels, non?" Remy mumbled, as he placed his hand of cards onto the table. He then grinned up at Lance, "Full house, mon ami!"

            "Damn!" Lance growled, as he threw his cards onto the table.

            Pietro glared at Remy, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

            "I think you know very well what I mean, Speedy." Remy snapped, as he took a swig of his beer.

            Brian cleared his throat loudly, as he took the pile of cards on the table, and began to shuffle them. Pietro raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Remy, "Look, that's none of your damn business, alright!" He growled.

            Remy's red on black eyes moved up, to look at the young platinum haired mutant who sat across from him. "When I became the shoulder to cry on, it became my business." He hissed.

            "Look, why don't we play another game, huh?" Brian spoke up, trying to change the subject.

            "Why don't you keep your nose out of places where it doesn't belong, _Gumbo_?!" Pietro snarled.

            "Poker anyone?" Brian asked, holding up the newly shuffled deck of cards.

            "I'll play!" Lance grinned.

            "I'm in, mate!" John smiled, scooting forward towards the table.

            "I don't _need_ to poke my nose into anyone's business, Pietro! She came to _me_!" Remy's voice began to rise with anger.

            "That's enough, you two!" Logan spoke up, as he placed the poker chips onto the table in between them.

            Remy glared at Pietro, giving him a silent warning. He remembered how Pietro hurt Elizabeth; the cheating with Crystal, his new flame. He remembered how Elizabeth cried almost non stop. _Only a few people have seen that girl cry_, he thought to himself. And he was one of them. Over the years of their friendship, they _had_ become close. They talked to each other about their problems; mostly starting after their hand to hand combat training sessions together. "Remy, you in?" Lance spoke up, breaking Remy's trail of thoughts.

            Remy looked up at the young brunette mutant across from him, "Yeah, count me in, mon ami." He sighed.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha exhaled the smoke of her cigarette, and smiled, as she leaned down into the water of the Jacuzzi. "Amara, you okay?" Wanda asked, before handing her a glass of champagne.

            Amara sighed, nodding. "I'm just so confused. I've got two guys that are constantly fighting over me! They used to be good friends, but, I feel _horrible_ for getting in between them!" Amara complained.

            "Oh, relax, girl! You should feel flattered! I wish _I_ had two guys fighting over me!" Kitty smiled, as she took a sip of her champagne glass.

            Amara slightly smiled, "Well, maybe a little." She grinned.

            "A toast!" Elizabeth spoke up, holding up her glass.

            "Betsy, are you _sure_ you're gonna be okay? I don't want you passin' out in the water or anything!" Rogue warned her best friend.

            Elizabeth shrugged, smiling, "I'll be fine! Now, let's toast to our friendships!" She smiled.

            The girls held up their glasses. "To our long lasting friendships, as we head into our senior, junior, and sophomore years. May we never forget the summer and many years of friendships to come." Elizabeth smiled.

            The girls smiled at her, as they all clinked their glasses, "Here here, Betts!" Wanda smiled.

            They each took a sip of their champagne glasses. "So, Rogue." Tabitha grinned, placing her cigarette into the ashtray on the deck behind her.

            Rogue looked up at the blonde mutant across from her. "What's gonna go on with you and what's his name?" Tabitha asked, tilting her head with curiosity.

            "Logan?" Rogue asked, correcting her.

            Tabitha looked up in thought, and nodded, "Oh, pretty."

            Rogue smiled, shaking her head. "Well, I don't know. He's older than me for Pete's sake!" Rogue snapped, before gulping down the rest of her glass.

            Rogue's eyes looked around at the faces around her, as they all glared at her with suspicion. "What?! He _is_!" Rogue stated.

            "What I'm wonderin' actually, is, what happened to Remy?" Kitty asked curiously.

            Rogue gestured for Wanda to fill her glass. She looked at Kitty, "Whatya mean what happened to him?" She asked her.

            Kitty shrugged, gulping the last of her glass. "Well, didn't you like him at one point?"

            Rogue scoffed at her question, "Please. He's played with my _head_! Besides. I'm thinking his little hypnotic charm had a hold on me for a bit. Thank _god_ it doesn't work on telepaths, otherwise he woulda had a hold on Betts and Jean a _long_ time ago." Rogue sighed, before drinking her glass.

            Elizabeth's mind swirled with the thought. _Does he have a hold on me?_, she thought at Rogue's statement. She drunkenly, sighed, as she gestured for Wanda to refill her glass as well. "Besides, as you guys have noticed, I _have_ had my eye on someone at the institute, and we won't name names just in case his _keen sense_ of hearing can pick it up." Rogue smiled.

            "How long have you had a crush on him, Rogue?" Amara asked.

            "Since my little _I'm going nuts with my skitzo_ dilemma." Rogue coyly answered.

            Tabitha let out a laugh, "Welcome to my world, honey." She smiled, holding up her glass.

            The girls laughed at the young blonde's comment. She definitely was the comedic relief of the group; and she knew it. She constantly cracked jokes, just to make situations brighter for everyone around her. Tabitha grimaced, as she drank her champagne, "Sometimes I think I was adopted." She commented.

            "Were you left on your parents' doorstep in a basket, with a note saying, _Please take care of my baby, love Lucifer_?" Wanda smiled.

            Tabitha looked up in thought, "You know, that _could_ have been the case." She said.

            The girls laughed with her again. The laughter calmed, and Elizabeth looked at her best friend, who sat next to her in the Jacuzzi, "Say, Rogue, luv? Take off your glove, and try out if the collar works or not." Elizabeth suggested.

            Rogue nearly choked on the champagne in her mouth. "Why?" She asked, regaining her composure.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Just in case." She smiled.

            Rogue sighed, placing the champagne glass on the wooden deck behind her. She took off a glove, and her and Elizabeth touched fingers. They held it for ten seconds; then twenty. Nothing. Elizabeth smiled, pulling away. Rogue shrugged, "Yup. Still works." She smiled.

            "Good. Now go in there, shake that thing, and get some booty!" Tabitha excitedly suggested.

            Rogue shook her head, "Quiet you!" She grinned.

            "Well, my skin is getting just a tad pruny. I'm going to go inside and change." Elizabeth said, stepping out of the Jacuzzi.

            "You're not staying?" Wanda asked.

            Elizabeth shook her head, "No you girls go on ahead. I just need a little bit of time alone for a few moments. Meditation." She smiled, as she grabbed her towel.

            "Her and Pietro haven't said _one_ word to each other the whole time." Kitty commented, as Elizabeth was clear out of their sight.

            "Well, they're just trying to make sure that everything isn't so weird anymore. They agreed to stay as friends, but they're not as close as they were before. Which _is_ pretty sad." Wanda sighed, as she drank out of her glass.

            Rogue let out a laugh, "Her and Remy have been hanging out a bit lately." She smiled.

            Kitty's mouth dropped, "Are you like, _serious_?!" She gasped.

            Rogue nodded, "I just hope he isn't playing with her head and all."

            "You're _okay_ with all that?" Tabitha asked.

            Rogue looked at her, with a frown, "Why wouldn't I be?"

            "Well, you _did_ like the guy. And if I were you? And he went for Betts? I would _die_!" Tabitha squealed.

            "Tabby!" Amara and Kitty both gasped.

            "Really, I'm fine about that! I don't _care_ if he goes for Betts! She's like a sister to me. That's fine by me! I'll hopefully be able to get a hold of someone else that's much better for me anyway!" Rogue told Tabitha.

            "But seriously! I would _die_!" Tabitha yelled.

            "When was your last refill, Tabby?" Wanda asked with a slight smile.

            Rogue let out a laugh at her friend's comment. "More champagne please!" She told Wanda, holding up her empty glass.

AN-Whoa…okay, Tyriell, thanks for reminding me about Logan's healing factor…I _totally_ forgot about that, seriously! That it wouldn't affect him getting plastered! Hehehe…so, we'll just have to switch on how Rogue and Logan begin flirting, aye? So yeah….build up time! I dunno yet if I'm gonna raise the rating or not…but ROMY FANS! PLEASE! DON'T MURDER ME! I'm trying this out ONCE! On Fanfiction that is….hehehe…..I love seeing who I can pair my Betts with! Anyways….if any ROMY fans are looking to murder me for the pairing *Bonks ya'all over the head with a rubber mallet* Lighten up! Be open minded for once! LoL! *hands everyone a bag of cheezits, lollipops, and sodas to enjoy for future chappies* WOOHOO! Anyways…more please? Okay then…Thanks to you all who have reviewed so far; I dunno if you haven't been receiving author alerts; (just a guess), but I haven't….stupid site…GRRRRR! Anyways, enough of my babblin, and on with writin….


	11. The Confession of a Cajun

The Confession Of A Cajun 

            "Having fun, boys?" Elizabeth smiled, as she walked through the den towards the hallways.

            Brian let out a laugh, as he placed chips onto the pile in the middle of the table. "Where you goin, Betts?" Logan asked, as he stared at his hand of cards.

            Elizabeth wrapped her long hair into the towel, "I'm going to change, and have some _me_ time for a few moments. Ask _Brian_ if you all need anything." She sighed, as she closed the hallway door behind her.

            Remy's eyes moved up from his hand in front of him, to the door that had just closed behind Elizabeth. He sighed, as he placed a couple of chips onto the pile, "I raise you ten." He spoke up.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth sat in the Zen room, with candles lit all around her. Her hair fell in thick strands around her face, as her eyes were closed, her head bent forward. She sat Indian style, with two incense sticks burning in front of her, filling the room with the smell of Cedar Wood. She opened her eyes, and stared at the framed picture of her father, that sat on the ground, in front of her. She just wanted time alone; she was too intoxicated to think clearly enough to meditate. She relaxed her body, and picked up the framed photo. It was of her, sitting on her father's lap, a month before he passed away. He was smiling, his blue eyes gleaming, as Elizabeth kissed his cheek, when the photo was taken. He was a black haired, blue-eyed version of her twin, Brian. Largely built, with the regal ness of his background as the royalty of another dimension all together. She had never moved on from his death. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, as she stared at the picture. She bent up her knees, close to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, holding the picture in front of her.

*~*~*~*

            Logan walked into the kitchen, and smiled to himself, as he saw a clean view of Rogue, in her bikini, with a towel wrapped around her waist, bent down into the refrigerator. "Need help lookin' for somethin'?" He spoke up.

            Rogue was shocked at the sudden break of silence, and jerked up, hitting her head on the rim of the refrigerator. "Ow!" She cried out.

            She then carefully stood, and turned, seeing Logan leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. She rubbed the back of her head, "You know, you _could_ think of a better way of lettin' me know when you're around, rather than sneakin' up on me like that!" She groaned.

            Logan let out a laugh, and walked to the counter that separated them. "Whatya lookin' for?" He asked.

            Rogue glared at him, "I'm actually lookin' for Betsy. You think she's in this fridge?" She coyly replied. She then scoffed, "Somethin' to eat, what does it look like?"

            She then turned, and hovered into the refrigerator, and pulled out a salad. She closed it, and walked to the stool on the other side of the counter. Settling, she looked up at him, noticing his glare, as he leaned over the counter towards her. "What?" She asked.

            Logan shook his head, smiling. "Nothing." He grinned.

            Rogue shrugged, and began to dig into the salad.

*~*~*~*

            Remy let out a sigh, as he walked down the hallway. He passed a door, and stopped, as he heard muffled sobbing. He carefully opened the door, peeking inside. He saw a Zen styled room, lit with candles that were on the floor. In the middle of the room, he saw Elizabeth, hovered to herself, with her face buried in her arms. "Petite?" He spoke up.

            Elizabeth immediately sniffled, and wiped her face, clearing her throat, "Yes?"

            Remy frowned, as he walked into the room, closing the door after him. He walked to sit next to her. She turned her face away from him. "You alright?" He asked, concerned.

            Elizabeth nodded, and then turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her nose had a red tint from the crying she had done. He glanced at the picture in her hand, "Gotta beau I don't know about?" He grinned.

            Elizabeth looked at the picture in her hand, and let out a laugh, "Nice try, luv." She then sobered, "It's my father." She paused, as tears stung her eyes again, "It _was_ my father."

            Remy looked at the picture, taking it out of her hands carefully, "May I see?" 

            Elizabeth nodded, letting go of the frame. Remy stared at the picture. "He looks like," He began, but she interrupted him, finishing his sentence.

            "Like Brian?" She finished.

            Remy looked at her, smiling, "Yeah."

            Elizabeth nodded, and smiled at the picture. "You never talk about your dad, petite. Why?" He curiously asked.

            Elizabeth shrugged, her eyes kept on the picture, "That subject I just prefer not to speak about. It's too upsetting." She sighed, as tears welled her eyes.

            Remy's heart ached, as his eyes moved up to look at her, noticing the rim of her eyes beginning to water. "Chere, I thought we were best friends. Why don't you talk to me about that, since I talked to you when you made me? Don't you think that's kinda hypocritical?" He asked.

            Elizabeth positioned herself in an Indian Style position, and sighed, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, before they began to fall down her face. "Well, he passed away. He was killed in an explosion in his lab." She began. 

            Remy eased, as he glared at her, listening to her talk. "He said he needed to finish working on more data on an experiment he was working on. Funny thing was, was that him and I were going to the theater that day." She told him. "Then, I sensed something wrong while I was outside in the atrium. I ran into the house, and heard a loud boom. The house shook violently for a moment. Then, I opened the door, and fire just rushed up towards me. I reacted. I couldn't do anything but close the door before it spread into the house," She then let out a sob, as she looked up at the Cajun who sat next to her, glaring at her, "I couldn't save him, Remy. He died. There was nothing I could do!" She sobbed.

            Remy frowned, as he put the framed picture onto the ground, and scooted next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her towards him, letting her rest her head into her shoulder as she sobbed. He lifted a hand, wiping the tears that streamed down her face. "Betts, there was nothing you _could_ do. No matter how harsh the death could be, petite, we have to realize that it's just that person's time." He told her.

            Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging onto him. "He won't be able to do what a father does for his daughter anymore, Remy. He's gone!" She sobbed.

            Remy then wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her as she cried. He then pulled back, placing his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She blinked through her tears, as he wiped them away, "He's still around ya, chere. Maybe not physically, but he'll always be in your heart. Just remember that." He then smiled, "Plus, you have Brian to take his place, right?"

            Elizabeth nodded in understanding. They stared at each other for moments at a time in silence. "Thank you for being my shoulder to cry on, Remy." She finally said.

            Remy smiled at her, "Anytime, petite. I'll always be there for a beautiful woman when she's down." He grinned.

            Elizabeth shook her head smiling slightly, as she playfully shoved him. He kept his grip around her, and he quickly leaned into her, briefly placing a kiss on her lips. They pulled away from each other, and stared at each other. He hesitated on repeating his action, but then leaned down into her, kissing her again. This time, deeply and passionately, as he felt her tightening her hold on him, kissing him in return. Their kiss continued, as he lied onto her, on the woven mat beneath them. He cradled her face in his hands, as he settled on top of her, kissing her, his tongue delving into her mouth. They pulled away, their passion breathing heavily from their mouths, as they stared at each other. He stroked her face, their gazes locked onto each other, "You know you're _so_ beautiful chere." He breathed.

            She gulped, as she blinked up at him. "Remy, I don't—"

            "I'm not using any type of hypnotic charm on you. I'm just actin' on what I'm feelin', petite." He told her.

            "But, the alcohol—"

            Remy shook his head, "I may be a little intoxicated, but I've felt this way for a long time."

            Before she could say anything else, he planted his mouth to hers again, Her fingers combed through his hair, as he inhaled her scent through his nostrils.

AN- Whoa….steamy…..so yeah…..don't worry, Rogan fans, there's more to come…however, a virus hit my system, so I don't know if I'll be able to update later today, cuz I gotta reinstall WINDOWS….GAH!!! Anyways, so yeah….WOOHOO! Go Betts, it's yo birthday! And Jonda fans….*evil grin* stay tuned for your Jonda action…..*rubs hands together eagerly*


	12. Pretty Fly!

Pretty Fly 

            "Say, where's Betsy?" Tabitha asked, as she nearly stumbled into the kitchen.

            Rogue and Logan looked up from talking, and saw Tabitha leaned against the wall, looking around the kitchen. "She's in the Zen room I think; why?" Rogue asked.

            Tabitha scratched her blonde hair with confusion, "Well, Brian's lookin' for her." She then gestured to the den behind her, "We're all pretty drunk in there, you guys wanna join?" She grinned.

            Rogue shook her head, swallowing the food in her mouth, "No thanks, hun. I think I've had enough for tonight. I'm tryin' to keep this salad down, let alone stay sober." She smiled.

            Tabitha's mouth formed to a smile, as her eyes darted back and forth from Logan to Rogue. "Sure." She nodded, as she turned on her heel, walking back into the den.

            Logan scoffed, and turned back to face the gothic mutant who continued to stare down at her salad. Logan frowned, as he noticed the solemn look on her face, "What's up?" He asked.

            Rogue's eyes moved up from the salad, to look up at him. She placed her arm onto the table, and sighed heavily. She then cleared her throat, "Logan, have you ever really had _feelings_ for someone? But, you just," She paused, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence.

            Logan tilted his head in question, as he glared at her. "Just what?"

            She put her fork into the bowl of her salad, and sat back, crossing her arms across her chest, "Well, that you _wanted_ to tell that person, but," She paused, gulping, "Couldn't." She finished.

            "Why wouldn't you be able to?" He asked.

            Rogue shrugged, her gaze dropping to the table that separated them, "Well, because of an age difference." Her eyes moved up, looking at him, "A _big_ age difference."

            Logan's mouth formed a slight smile, "It isn't _Gumbo_, is it?"

            Rogue flinched back, grimacing at the question, "_No_!" She hissed. She paused, easing her posture, "It's someone else. Someone _a lot_ older."

            Logan sat back, and shrugged, "Dunno. I think it really depends on the age difference." He sighed. "I should talk, though." He mumbled lowly.

            He had hoped she didn't pick up on his last sentence. But, she did. She smiled inside at his comment, hoping he knew how she felt; from _experience_. She was _almost_ intoxicated enough to just blurt it out. But silently, she wanted to wait until she _was_ intoxicated enough to even say another word to him. She stood up, cleaning her bowl in the sink. She then headed towards the hallway, "Well, I'm gonna change, and go into the den and join them all. I'll see you in there?" She asked, as she walked out of the kitchen.

            Logan tilted his head, "Yeah."

*~*~*~*

            Laughter consumed the den, as the drunken mutants that sat in the couches and chairs listened to Tabitha's antics. John rested his chin on Wanda's shoulder, as she sat on his lap. His arms tightened around her waist with affection. She smiled, and turned her head to look at him. He looked up at her, as she leaned towards him, planting a kiss on his mouth. Moans of contempt came from their throats, as they continued to give each other affectionate pecks on the lips. "Oh _god_ you two, get a _room_!" Pietro snapped, as he sat back in his chair.

            Wanda rolled her eyes at her twin's comment, and John grinned at him. "Hey, ain't my fault that your girl decided to stay home!" John smiled.

            "It ain't _my_ fault either." Pietro mumbled, as he sat back in his chair.

            "Rogue!" Kitty shrieked, as she saw Rogue make her way into the room.

            Rogue's eyes darted around the room, at the faces of her friends; every one of them was intoxicated with alcohol. Couples sat affectionately with each other, while the singles sat on the couches and armchairs. "Say, where's Remy and Betts?" Peter asked, as he poured the beer into his mug.

            Rogue smiled to herself, as she sat into an empty spot next to Lance and Kitty, on the couch. "Who cares? Those two are usually off doin' their own thing anyway!" Ray commented, as he drank his beer bottle.

            Logan walked into the room, making his way to the empty seat on the other side of Rogue, "Hey don't be drinkin' up _too_ much now." He playfully warned them.

            "Wanna drink, you two?" Peter asked, from the bar.

            "Yeah, give me a beer, Peter?" Rogue asked.

            Logan held up his still half empty beer bottle. "I'm okay for now." Logan smiled.

            "So. What do we do now?" Brian asked, as Tabitha kissed repeatedly on his neck.

            "Well, why don't _you two_ go do _your_ thing, considering your girl there is a little antsy!" John smiled.

            Tabitha stopped her actions, and immediately glared at him. "Bite me!" She growled.

            "Oooohhh!" The moan could be heard from the others in the room.

            Wanda grinned, as she felt her boyfriend tense at the young blonde's comment. "Yeah? _Suck it_!" John retorted.

            "Okay, that's where it stops!" Brian immediately intervened.

            Tabitha grinned proudly, and looked at John, "You're the best!" She smiled.

            John rolled his eyes, and smiled. Wanda turned to him, and whispered into his ear. The couple then snickered at her whisper, and she stood up. He then followed as she grabbed his hand, leading him towards the doors. "See ya all tomorrow!" John grinned.

            "Just don't make a _bloody_ mess in your cabin!" Brian snapped.

            "We'll try not to." Wanda grinned, as John closed the door behind them.

            "I need some tunes." Tabitha smiled, grabbing the remote from the table in front of her.

            Rogue smiled up at Peter, as he handed her a beer bottle. "Thanks, Petey." She smiled.

            Peter smiled, and sat in the armchair Wanda and John had left behind. Tabitha switched on the CD player. She smiled, as she began dancing to the song that played on the stereo. "Give it to me baby!" She sang with the song.

            "Ah huh, ah huh!" Kitty sang along.

            Tabitha continued to sing with Kitty, as they switched lines with the song. The blonde grinned, as she walked towards Kitty, and grabbed her hand, pulling her off of Lance's lap. The two began dancing to the song that played, "Pretty Fly", by _Offspring_. Rogue shook her head, smiling at her two friends. Her eyes caught Sam, as he stood at the bar, trying to read the bottle labels through his drunken vision. She began laughing hysterically at the sight. "What?" Logan asked her.

            "I'm so sorry, but Sam! This song reminds me too much of you!" Rogue laughed.

            Sam looked at her, "What?" 

            Tabitha grinned at the young boy, "It does! Sam, cross your eyes!" She demanded.

            "Tabitha!" Kitty laughed.

            "No, I will not _cross_ my eyes, you walking liquor store!" Sam lightly snapped.

            Tabitha laughed, "Oh, Sam, _please_?" She begged.

            Sam sighed, and then, crossed his eyes, sticking out his tongue. The site caused the room to uproar with laughter. "Come here, Sam!" Kitty told him, as she waved her hand at him.

            Sam put the bottle in his hand onto the bar, and walked to the two girls that stood in front of the stereo, giving everyone quite a speculation. Tabitha restarted the song, and clapped her hands, signaling for her and Kitty to sing and dance in unison. The two girls stood on either side of the shy young boy, and began to bautsie to the song, while singing along with the lyrics enthusiastically.  Sam laughed, "And all the girls say, I'm pretty fly for a _white guy_!" He sang with the song.

            The others in the room laughed. Tabitha and Kitty danced the Egyptian as they sang along. Sam smiled as he began bouncing his body up and down to the beat of the song. "Dude, that's just a _cry_ for help!" Pietro laughed.

*~*~*~*


	13. A Night To Remember

A Night To Remember 

            Rogue's eyes remained open, as she stared up at the ceiling above her. She lied in her full sized bed, tucked under the covers. She groaned, as she shoved the ends of the pillow to her ears, as she heard muffled groaning from John and Wanda's cabin next door. She turned to her side, and saw Elizabeth fast asleep in her bed. She was surprised to come in earlier, and find Elizabeth already passed out. She stared at the collar that sat on the nightstand that separated the two beds. She contemplated on putting it on, and making her move. She sighed, as she sat up, and grabbed the collar. She slipped out of bed carefully, and stood up, placing the collar around her neck. Her friends gave her the collar for a purpose. She wanted to act upon it, but was afraid; d_eathly_ afraid of getting rejected. She turned and walked to the door, hesitantly opening it, and finally leaving the room.

*~*~*~*

            Logan turned from the window, and looked at the door as he heard the faint knocking. He walked to the door, sniffing as he approached it. He stopped, as he picked up her scent. He stared at the door, and opened it after a few moments, coming face to face with her. She was clad in her dark green pajama pants, and dark green tank top. He saw the suppressing collar around her neck. "Can I come in?" She asked lightly.

            He was afraid to say anything. He stepped aside, letting her into the room. He peeked out into the hallway, making sure she wasn't seen, and closed the door behind her.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth's eyes opened, locking onto Rogue's bed. It was empty. She sat up, "Rogue?" She hazily said aloud.

            She looked towards the bathroom, noticing the door open, and the light off. She noticed the collar missing from the nightstand. She let out a light laugh, but stopped immediately, as she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her black robe, and slipped it on, covering her blue camisole. She opened the door, and smiled, "Remy!" She then sobered, "Is something wrong?"

            "No, nothing's wrong." He smiled. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to know if I could just spend some time with you until I eventually fall asleep?" He asked.

            Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest, and combed her hand through her hair. "Well, I actually can't sleep either." She smiled.

            Remy turned to his side, offering his arm, "Open up a bottle of wine and step out onto the deck?" He asked.

            Elizabeth smiled, and nodded. She slipped her arm through his, and closed the door after her, as she left the room.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth sat on the deck table, staring out to the ocean, letting the slight sound of clashing water fill her ears. She still was a little intoxicated, but it didn't bother her. She heard footsteps coming up the stairway, and smiled, as she saw Remy walking towards the table, with a bottle of wine, a cork screw, and two glasses in his hands. She watched him open the bottle, pour the glasses, and handing her one. He then sat in the chair across from her, as she took the glass. He lifted up his glass, and they clanked the rims together lightly, and drank from their glasses, staring at each other. Remy placed his glass onto the table. "Look, cherie, about tonight. Or, last night, since it's early morning," He paused, looking up at her, as he saw a look of fear wash over her face. He then smiled, "I don't regret it."

            Her jaw nearly dropped, "You don't?"

            Remy shook his head, "No. I'm actually glad it happened. Makes the feelings stronger." He told her.

            She smiled at his comment, "Really?"

            "Of course." He then smiled, leaning towards her, "I actually got to see a side of you I never thought exists." He grinned coyly.

            Elizabeth blushed, as she took another sip of her champagne. "You really do make me feel better about life. Every time we talk about our problems, I always get the pain and anger lifted off of my chest, chere." He confessed.

            Elizabeth tilted her head, glaring at him, "I feel the same way, Remy. You've sat and listen to me kick and scream about anything in life. Besides Hank and my brother, I'd say you are definitely the male shoulder I lean on." She smiled.

            Remy smiled, as he leaned forward, taking the glass out of her hand. She sobered, with a look of confusion on her face, as he placed it onto the table for her. He then stood, grabbing onto her hands, pulling her to stand, "What are you doing?" She asked.

            He smiled, as he held onto her hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "Dancing, chere. Ever heard of it?" He grinned.

            "There's no music." She told him, as she hesitantly placed her free hand on his arm.

            "The sound of the water is good enough for me." He smiled.

            Elizabeth grinned, as she placed her head against his chest. She felt his chin rest on top of her head, as they slowly danced. After a long moment of silence, he finally spoke, as he looked down to her, "Betts, how much longer we got on the boat?" He asked.

            Elizabeth looked up at him, "About another five days, why?"

            Remy shook his head, "Just wonderin'. Then we head into Tahiti?" He asked.

            Elizabeth rested her cheek against his chest, "Mmm hmm." She answered.

            Remy sighed with contempt, as he rested his chin onto her head. He let go of her hand, and wrapped both of his arms tightly around her. She returned the embrace, as they danced. He began to lightly hum a song, and then lowly sang to her, "_Am I good enough; for you…_" She heard from him.

            She recognized the song, as one of the songs they used to mock sing in her car together, along with Rogue and Tabitha, on their way to school every day. Her and Rogue always thought of it as a beautiful love song; _Type O' Negative, Love You To Death_. She smiled, as she listened to him lightly reciting the lines, his voice low, just enough for only them to hear, "_I'm made to serve, your wish is my will. Now close those eyes, and let me love you to death; Shall I prove, I mean what I'm saying?_" She lightly laughed inside, as she noticed his tune a little off key, but her telepathy sensed the sincerity of his words.

            Remy trailed off with the verse, as he felt her tighten her hold around him. He looked down at her, kissing the top of her head. He then tightened his hold, continuing to dance with her, hoping to help her realize that after the pain of the past relationship she had, that he could possibly be a better deal for her.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue cried out slightly, as Logan roughly slammed her against the wall. Her breathing deepened, as he planted his lips roughly to hers. She rested her elbows onto his broad shoulders, as he slightly bent his knees to meet her height. She propped her legs up, tightening them to his hips, as the kiss deepened. He lifted her up, and walked towards the desk, continuing their kiss. He broke away from her, as he laid her towards the desk. She grunted furiously, as she swept her arm across the desk behind her, clearing the way for her to lie down. He placed her onto the desk, propping himself onto his knees, fusing their mouths once together again.

*~*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth stopped in front of her room door, and turned to Remy. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, as she heard a thud coming from Logan's room door. The two turned to look towards the door at the end of the hall. She cleared her throat, "Well, I think everyone's a little preoccupied at the moment." She remarked.

            Remy let out a laugh, and turned to look at her. "Even Petey." He smiled.

            Elizabeth's mouth dropped, "With _who_?" She gasped.

            Remy shrugged, "He was on the phone with a girl back home. So, I couldn't sleep, because asked if he could have _alone_ time." Remy grinned.

            The two laughed together. Elizabeth turned to open her door, "I swear, if mum was with us, this would _not_ be going on. I hope I can trust our staff on the boat enough not to open their mouths." She grinned.

            She opened the door to her room, and turned to him, "Rogue won't be in the room tonight, I believe. Would you like to take her bed for tonight?" She offered.

            Remy shrugged, nodding. "Why not?"

            He followed her into the room, closing the door behind them. Elizabeth walked to the nightstand, turning on the lamps. Remy took off his shirt, and slipped off his shoes. He threw the shirt over the back of the chair at the desk. Elizabeth slipped out of her robe, and slid under the covers of her full sized bed. She looked up, noticing Remy standing at the edge of Rogue's bed. "I uh," He stuttered, as he stared at the empty bed.

            Elizabeth nodded out of understanding. Rogue used to be his romantic _interest_. She flipped up the other side of her comforter, and patted the empty space next to her. "You can lie here tonight." She smiled.

            Remy grinned, and jumped onto her bed eagerly. Elizabeth laughed, and leaned over, turning off the lamp. The darkness filled the room, save for the light of the full moon that shone outside of the boat. Remy glared at her, as he saw her lie onto her side, her back to him. He scooted to her, and rested his face into her hair, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He inhaled her scent, and sighed with contempt as she felt her hand entwine with his. "Good night, Remy." She said.

            "Night, petite." He smiled.

            Silence fell for a few moments, only to broken, "_Oh god!_" They heard the familiar voice of Rogue.

            The two began to snicker at the sudden loud moan of words they heard. "These have thin walls, don't they?" Remy asked.

            "Not really." Elizabeth smiled.

            She finally closed her eyes, nuzzling back towards him, as he tightened his hold around her. Remy smiled, as his eyes also closed, finally welcoming sleep.

AN- Okay, all, now, there's HINTS of smut here, aye? Well, I had three smut scenes written out; Jonda, Rogan, and Betsy/Remy scenes…however, they're a lil too steamy for fanfiction.net, so I'm gonna post the SMUTTY version of this story up on my website…if you wanna read the ***dirty* **version of this story, I suggest you hit up my profile and go to my homepage….otherwise, ON WITH THE FLUFF! (I'm also tryin' to keep it at a PG-13 rating for once….LoL!) (hands everyone lollipops, cheezits, and sodas for enjoyment in the upcoming chappies) WOOHOO!


	14. The Morning After

**_The Morning After_**

            Rogue turned in the bed, and opened her eyes, coming face to face with Logan. She smiled, remembering the night from before. He slept peacefully, his arm still wrapped tightly around her. She carefully took his arm, and unwrapped it from around her, careful not to wake him; but to no prevail. He stirred in the bed, opening his eyes, "Where you goin'?" He asked, as he tightened his hold on her.

            "I'd better get back to my room before people start suspectin' somethin'." She smiled.

            Logan let out a laugh, "I think we made it a little obvious, don't you?" He coyly remarked.

            Rogue smiled, rolling her eyes, "Well, what if Betts wakes up, and finds me not in bed? What do I tell her then?" She smiled.

            Logan lightly kissed her bare shoulder, "The truth." He smiled.

            Rogue sat up, and grabbed her green tank top off of the floor. She slipped it over her, and then slipped into her pajama pants. She walked towards the door, and turned, to see him sitting up, hoisted on his elbow, looking at her. "I'll see you in the kitchen, Logan." She smiled.

            He didn't respond; only stared, as she walked out of the room, lightly closing the door behind her.

*~*~*~*

            Remy's eyes shot open, as he heard the room door open, and then finally slam. He sat up, and saw Rogue glaring at him from the doorway, her hand planted on her hip, "What are _you_ doing here?" She suspiciously asked him.

            "Mornin' to you too, cherie." He yawned loudly.

            "Where's Betts?" She asked, as she dug through her duffel bag on the dresser.

            Remy looked to his side, to see the bed empty, save for him. "I don't know."

            Rogue scoffed slightly, and walked towards the bathroom, "Where were you?" He smirked.

            "That's none of your damned business, thank you." She snapped, as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

            Remy only shrugged with a grunt, as he slid out of the bed. He left the room, on a journey to look for the girl he had slept with the night before.

*~*~*~*

            Groaning loudly, Ray sat up, his hand placed to his temple. "Oh _man_, my head is _pounding_!" He groaned.

            He looked around himself, noticing he was in Amara's full sized bed. He looked down at his chest, noticing finally, that he was naked under the covers. He turned to his side, seeing a figure fully covered by the blankets. "Amara? You awake?" He smiled.

            "What the hell?" He heard a voice muffled from under the covers.

            He frowned; wanting to let out a scream, as he realized the voice he heard was _not_ from Amara. His eyes widened with shock, as _Bobby_ sat up. They froze, and turned their heads slowly, finally staring at each other. Their mouths were dropped, as they continued to stare at each other. "GAHHHHHH!" The scream rose from both of their throats in unison.

            Ray grabbed onto the sheets, and fell out of the bed, onto the floor with a thud. Bobby hurriedly grabbed onto the sheets from the bed next to the one they laid on, covering himself. Ray held the sheets around himself tightly, as he stared at Bobby. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Ray growled.

            "Shut the hell up, man! I _know_ this better not be what it looks like!" Bobby snarled.

            They looked at the bathroom door of the room as it opened. Amara walked out of the bathroom, combing her wet hair. "Finally you guys are up!" She smiled.

            "Amara! _Please_ tell me what happened, and _why_ I woke up next to," Ray then pointed to Bobby, _"This_!" He panicked.

            Amara blushed, "Well, we all," She then paused clearing her throat, "We got really drunk last night. And," She stopped, finally smiling broadly, "Well, you should kind of get the point."

            "No, I don't! Enlighten me before I throw him _off_ this boat!" Bobby panicked as well.

            Amara shrugged, folding her hands in front of her. "The three of us," She paused, waiting for them to react. "There's really nothing more I need to say when I begin it that way." She smiled.

            Ray leaned his weight to one side; raising an eyebrow with question, "Wait. You mean, the three of us, _did_ it?" He asked.

            Amara's cheeks flushed, obvious behind her tanned skin. She turned, walking out of the room, leaving the confused boys to ponder about the night before. Ray and Bobby's heads turned slowly to face each other again. "I know she's not tryin' to say what I think she is." Bobby finally spoke, as he gulped the saliva building in his throat.

            Ray stared at him. The two boys then grinned, "Dude, we _three wayed_!" They said in unison.

*~*~*~*

            Remy smiled, as he leaned against the doorway of the small gym area of the yacht. He crossed his arms across his chest, as he watched Elizabeth move around on the matted floor, practicing a kata with her psychic katana blade. She held the handle, while the blade illuminated from her psychic powers. She came to a stop, putting her feet together. He clapped lightly, and walked towards her as she turned to face him, as he made his presence known, "Bravo, cherie!" He smiled. He grabbed a staff off of the weaponry rack against the wall, and walked towards her, "Now, see if you can practice even better on _me_!" He grinned.

            Elizabeth smiled at his proposal, "Remy, no matter how hard you try, you _can't_ beat me. You know that." She smiled, as the blade dissolved.

            Remy leaned on the staff as he planted it into the matted floor, "Oh really? You've become a little more vulnerable to me these past few days, cherie. Things can change." He smiled.

            Elizabeth glared at him, as the blade illuminated on the base of the sword handle again. She swung it around her, finally hoisting it above her head, pointing the blade towards him. She stood in a stance, ready for combat, "You're on." She smiled.

            Remy swung the staff, and threw it down towards her. Elizabeth dodged the wooden rod, and swung around to his side, throwing her elbow into his back. She then threw her foot at his ankles, causing him to fall back onto the ground. He swung the staff in his hand at her feet, causing her to fall onto her back as well. She dropped the sword as she fell onto the mat. He immediately flipped up to his feet, and jumped down towards her, attempting to throw the weapon in his hands onto her. She reacted quickly, by rolling away from him. She flipped up to her feet as well, glaring at him. "Is that _all_ you have, Remy?" She smiled.

            Remy swung his staff around, preparing for more, "Oh, come on now, you know I've got more to give." He smiled.

            He then swung his staff at her, and she blocked it with the palms of her hands. She grabbed onto it with one hand, while throwing the other into his stomach. The impact caused him to release the staff. She threw it back away from his grip, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his neck. He kept his ground, and grabbed onto her thighs that sat perched on his shoulders, "Oh, what I can _do_ with this one!" He smiled.

            "You wanted me to practice _combat_ on you, Remy, you'll have to deal with it!" She smiled.

            Her expression turned serious, as she threw herself back, flipping him over her. He cried out as he landed onto his back on the ground. He swung around, throwing his leg out, sweeping her to the ground. He rolled forward, and landed on top of her. She looked up at him, as he planted her wrists to the ground on each side of her head. "Remember, combat _only_, petite." He smiled.

            She grunted as she struggled out of his grip. Her legs couldn't very well defend her, as he rested his knees in between them, keeping them separated. "You _do_ need to polish up!" He smiled.

            "No fair!" She slightly pouted with a laugh.

            He grinned at her, but frowned as she finally worked one leg under his stomach, and kneed him in the gut. He rolled off of her, releasing her wrists. She smiled as she flipped to her feet. He lied on his back, attempting to regain his breath. He sat up, but grunted out of surprise, as her foot planted to his chest, and slammed him back onto the ground. He looked up, seeing her smiling over him, as she clenched her left fist. The purple psychic blade ignited around her fist, "Don't get too cocky, too early, luv!" She smiled.

            She planted her feet on both sides of him, and he attempted to sit up again, but she slammed him back onto the ground firmly, as she straddled him. She held her fist above him, the blade still ignited, "Tag. You're it. As Logan likes to say, _the loser buys the beer_!" She smiled.

            Remy let out a laugh, as he quickly grabbed both of her wrists, and held onto them tightly, and away from him. He sat up, looking at her. His mouth moved towards hers, "How about you claim your prize, eh?" He smiled.

            She eased, her lips forming to a smile, as he planted his mouth onto hers. He let go of her wrists, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely to him, as he sat up. She placed her hands to his face, also pulling him towards her, as their mouths fused together. "Ahem!" They heard from behind them.

            The two immediately pulled away out of panic. Elizabeth almost flew off of Remy, as she quickly rolled off of him. The two embarrassed mutants looked at the door, and saw Kitty and Tabitha smiling at them. "Breakfast is served!" Kitty smiled.

            "And I don't know _why_ we're botherin' with tellin' you two, since you _obviously_ are servin' each other already!" Tabitha snickered.

            "Shut up, you two." Elizabeth lightly snapped, as she stood to her feet.

            Remy stood to his feet, combing his hand through his hair. The two nervously looked at each other, as they walked out of the gym room, following Tabitha and Kitty to the kitchen.

*~*~*~*

            Surprisingly, the breakfast was silent. Everyone, except for Logan, had pounding headaches from their hangovers. Brian turned to look at Tabitha at his side, and smiled, as he noticed her chin planted on her palm, her eyes closed in sleep. He tapped her shoulder, "Tabby." He said. He didn't get a response from her, and then shook her shoulder, "Tabitha."

            Immediately, Tabitha's chin slipped off of her palm, causing her face to fall into her plate of food. Everyone around her jerked back at the sight, Tabitha groaned as she lifted up her face, blinking her eyes, "Hmm?" 

            "Wake up, luv!" Brian laughed.

            Rogue's eyes moved up to glare across from her at her best friend. Elizabeth's eyes gazed at the plate in front of her, while her fork moved the food around on the plate. Rogue didn't need to be a telepath to know why Elizabeth was so quiet. Underneath the table, her foot moved towards Elizabeth's, and lightly tapped onto it. Elizabeth's eyes moved up to meet Rogue's gaze. _Wanna talk?_

            Elizabeth heard Rogue's question, as Rogue projected the thought to her. _Please, let's do that,_ Elizabeth's voice solemnly soared through Rogue's mind.

            The two grabbed their plates, as they scooted back from the table. They placed the plates into the sink, and walked out of the kitchen. "Where you going?" Lance spoke up, as the two left.

            "Just leave it, mon ami." Remy told him, before taking a bite of his eggs.

            Pietro's blue eyes glared at the Cajun. He caught their little training session from the gym room earlier, as he walked by the room, towards the kitchen as breakfast was being served. He remembered the sight; Elizabeth straddling Remy, her back to the door; Remy's arms wrapped around her waist; their mouths fused together passionately. He remembered how passionate of a young woman his ex girlfriend was. Yet he cheated on her. The fact that she seemed happier in _Remy's_ arms began to infuriate him. _Of all people!_, he thought to himself.

            Remy sensed Pietro's stare, and his red on black eyes moved up to look at him. He saw Pietro staring at him, the fork planted onto the plate. A smirk played Remy's lips, as he raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' I can help you with, _Speedy_?" Remy retorted.

            Pietro's eyebrows narrowed with annoyance at the arrogant Remy. "I think you know _damn_ well what you can help me with, _Gumbo_!" Pietro growled.

            Remy let out a laugh, "Oooh! Sounds like a _challenge_!" He mocked.

            "Pipe down!" Logan intervened.

            Kitty playfully growled, clawing her fingers towards the two mutants. Wanda joined her with a smile, as she hissed loudly. The two girls began to laugh at their antics. "Come on, you two! This is a _vacation_! Let's have some fun, instead, shall we?" Peter sighed.

AN- Okay, another quick note. Now, yes, a little bit of fluff and craziness in this chappie. LoL! Anyways, I do know that some Kurt fans are wonderin, "Where's Kurt?" I'm so sorry ya'all. I love Kurt as much as you two do, but that would have been _way_ too many characters to write around; because when I write Kurt, I _can't_ leave out Amanda. So, as I'll explain in the upcoming chappies, Kurt had decided to head to summer vacation with Jean, Scott, and Amanda instead. So yeah. I'm sorry everyone. Please! Don't leave me! I love you all! (hands everyone lollipops, M&M's, cheezits, hershey's kisses, and sodas to enjoy, and possibly "bribe" too!) MUAH!!!


	15. Girl Talk and Devious Ideas

Girl Talk and Devious Ideas 

            The yacht slightly rocked from side to side, as Rogue and Elizabeth stepped out onto the deck. The sun had beamed down, clearly brightening the blue sky above them. Ripples of the water glowed as the rays of sun touched the small waves. Elizabeth sighed, as she leaned forward onto the railing, staring out to the ocean ahead of them. Rogue did the same. The two best friends stood in silence for a few short moments, before Rogue finally spoke up, "I know why you're so quiet, Betsy."

            Elizabeth turned her head to look at her. Rogue had glared at her since she had first spoke up. "I saw Remy in your bed this mornin'." Rogue told her.

            Elizabeth frowned, as she turned to stare back at the water below them, "I'm sorry, luv." She then looked at her, standing upright, "If you want it to stop, I'll stop it. _Our_ closeness means more to me than any man that crosses my path." She told her.

            Elizabeth attempted to continue, but Rogue stood upright as well, placing her gloved hand onto Elizabeth's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, "Betts, the only thing that concerns me, is that I don't want him to rip your heart out. I've seen you cry _way_ too much over love." She then sighed heavily, as she rested her elbows on the rim again, looking away from her, "To tell you the truth, I don't know _why_ you invited Pietro on this cruise. I _seriously_ wanna rip that jerk's head off after what he did to you." She looked at Elizabeth, "I don't wanna see you get hurt. You're my best friend Betts."

            Elizabeth glared at her, tilting her head solemnly at her best friend's concern. She slightly smiled, "Rogue, you know me. I'll be fine."

            Rogue stood upright again, staring at her, "Really, Betts. If he hurts you, it'll take Hank or any doctor _forever_ to stitch his nads back together!" She smirked.

            Elizabeth stepped to her, and wrapped her arms around her best friend, hugging her tightly. Rogue sighed, as she hugged her in return. "Savor the moment, luv. But, I'll tell you this only in privacy; I love you, Rogue. I love you as if you were my own sister." Elizabeth smiled.

            Rogue tightened her hold on Elizabeth, "I love ya too, Betts." She smiled.

            The two pulled away from each other, and Elizabeth gestured to the collar around Rogue's neck, "I take it you tried it out last night?" She smiled.

            Rogue's cheeks flushed to a bright red, as she placed her gloved hands on the thin metal that wrapped around her neck, "Yeah." She grinned.

            "Tell me; how was it?" Elizabeth asked with a grin, as the two began to walk on the deck, enjoying the ocean breeze.

            Rogue sighed with utter contempt, as she linked her arm through Elizabeth's, "Oh, Betts. It was _perfect_! A little rough at first, but _perfect_! We did have to _really_ clean up the room afterwards, but it just _happened_." Rogue explained with a smile.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, as her dearest friend placed her head onto her shoulder, "Did _you_ get bold enough to make the first move, or did he?"

            "I did. I was so drunk last night, I just thought, ah the hell with it. He kinda resisted at first, but it just led into it. I mean, at first, we talked a bit, I told him how I felt. He was kinda worried about the whole _age thing_, but there's nothin' else we could possibly do about it. I mean, we're not at the institute or anythin'. But you _have_ to promise not to tell anyone about it." Rogue told her.

            "Don't worry, I won't." Elizabeth smiled at her.

            Rogue nodded, and then nudged her, "What'd you and Remy do? Anything really serious? I mean, I _did_ find him sleepin' in your bed!" She smiled.

            Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Actually, something serious _did_ happen." She sighed.

            Rogue looked at her, her mouth tempted to drop open, "Oh my _god_! What happened?"

            Elizabeth looked at her, uneasily, "We, uh, well, you know."

            The two stopped in their tracks, and Elizabeth pulled away from her, leaning back against the railing of the yacht. "Where?" Rogue grinned. "In our cabin?"

            Elizabeth sheepishly looked away from her, shaking her head, "No. The Zen room." She sheepishly admitted.

            Rogue let out a laugh, as she placed her gloved hand over her mouth. "How'd it happen?"

            Elizabeth shrugged, looking at her, "Well, he came in when he heard me crying about my father." She began.

            Rogue sobered, and frowned. She placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Still not over it, are you?"

            Elizabeth shook her head, her gaze moving to her feet, "Not really." She then cleared her throat looking up at Rogue, "Well, anyway. He came in, and comforted me while I cried on his shoulder. To tell you the truth, he's been quite good at that since I had problems with Pietro." She admitted.

            Rogue raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "_Remy_? You've _cried_ to Remy?"

            Elizabeth nodded, "You, Brian, Hank, and Remy are the _only_ people besides my parents that have actually seen me cry. He first saw me cry when I came home one time when I first began having problems with Pietro. I came in the mansion sobbing like a maniac on crack, and he followed me wanting to know what was wrong." She sighed, and then continued with the story of the night before, "Well, anyway, I was crying to him about my father, and he comforted me. Then, he just kissed me. Then, it just…..happened." Elizabeth told her.

            Rogue smiled, "Well." She then paused, her smile widening, "How is he?"

            Elizabeth nudged her slightly, "Good." She grinned.

            "That's _it_?" Rogue asked.

            "Look, I've only been with him and Pietro. I haven't had much of a variety there." Elizabeth laughed.

            Rogue shook her head, and leaned her elbows onto the railings, at Elizabeth's side, "Geez, what has the world come to? You and Remy, and me and Logan? What _else_ could possibly be brewing on this boat? Your mom shoulda named this yacht _The Love Boat_!" Rogue laughed.

            Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. She sighed with contempt as she turned, leaning on her elbows, staring out to the ocean as well. She was afraid at first, that Rogue would have a difficult time with Elizabeth and Remy beginning a romance. But, to her surprise, Rogue was only concerned for her safety. The thought comforted her more; knowing she at least had her support.

*~*~*~*

            Wanda spewed the drink from her mouth, to the side, the liquid landing over the side of the yacht, into the ocean below. Tabitha grinned at Amara. Wanda wiped the liquid dripping from her mouth, "Are you _serious_?" She gasped. "You had a _threesome_ with the guys that are _fighting_ over you?" She squealed.

            Amara shrugged, blushing. "It just kinda _happened_!" She smiled.

            "How in the _hell_ does a threesome just _happen_?" Kitty asked.

            Elizabeth and Rogue gaped at the young girl. They all were standing on the deck, enjoying glasses of wine, as they told of their night before. Amara sighed, as she looked out to the ocean, "I don't really remember any vivid details though." She admitted.

            "Damn! That's a _cryin' _shame!" Tabitha snapped.

            "But, Amara. _Bobby and Ray_? What were you _thinking_?" Rogue finally asked.

            "There's _nothing_ wrong with those two!" Amara grinned.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, "I can just see it now!" She smiled. She then stood upright, holding her nose high in the air mockingly, "Hello. I'm Bobby. Today, I am a _man_!" She mocked in a low voice.

            The girls burst into laughter. "I mean Bobby will _never_ be a man! He's too immature!" Kitty told the young mutant girl.

            Tabitha then giggled maniacally. The girls glared at her, as she regained her composure, "Ah, that's funny 'cause it's true." She smiled, before taking a sip of her wine.

            "Well what about Miss _Rogue_ here? She and Logan got it on!" Amara pointed out.

            Rogue grinned, her cheeks slightly flushing. Tabitha smiled, swirling the wine in her glass, "Yeah, I would do him long and _good_." She smiled.

            Rogue then laughed, mocking Tabitha, "Ah, that's funny 'cause it'll never happen." She smiled.

            Tabitha grinned, "Of course it wouldn't. I've got my own beast that sleeps with me in the cabin and literally rocks my world!" She smiled.

            Elizabeth's mouth slowly formed a wide grin, as she glared at her friends, "I have an idea!" She smiled.

            The girls looked at her with curiosity. "How about we play some poker? Guys against girls?" Elizabeth suggested.

            "What?! No!" Rogue snapped.

            "Besides, there's like, _way_ more guys! That's not fair!" Kitty told her.

            "On the contrary. Remy and Logan are the only good players at the game. The boys are really _bound_ to lose, compared to how _we_ bluff our cards!" Elizabeth smiled.

            "You know, that ain't a bad idea!" Amara spoke up.

            Tabitha nodded eagerly with a wide grin, "Let's do it! I'm _so_ down for it!"

            Rogue and Wanda looked at each other uneasily, "Oh alright." The two gothic mutants finally agreed.

            "Remember. _Bluff_." Elizabeth reminded.


	16. Strip Poker?

**_Strip Poker???_**

**__**

            Remy grinned, as he shuffled the deck of cards, and began to cut the deck on the Zen Room floor. Brian had grabbed a hold of Tabitha, to join him for a dip in the pool. The only ones, who agreed to play, were of course, the left over couples, at the girls' request. Rogue, Elizabeth, Wanda, and Kitty sat on one end of the small table in the middle of the room. Remy, Logan, John, and Lance sat on the other. Logan, of course, came equipped with a beer in his hand. "Now, I motion we change the atmosphere of the game!" Remy grinned, as he placed the cut deck onto the table.

            "To what?" Kitty asked, suspiciously.

            "Strip poker!" Remy smiled.

            "What? No!" Wanda hissed.

            "Shut up! We can win this! _They'll_ be the ones naked here!" Elizabeth insisted.

            Remy raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure about that, chere?" He asked her.

            Elizabeth leaned over the table towards him, "Positive."

            "Fine! You're on!" Rogue told them.

            Logan grimaced, "Strip poker? The rules are the same, aren't they?" He nervously asked.

            Remy cleared his throat, "Uh, mon ami? This is _strip_ poker. The rules are a tad different." He nervously confessed.

            Logan glared at him, "Whatya mean?"

            "The only cards you can use are 9's, 10's, Jacks, Queens, Kings, and Aces from each suit. Then, you only deal two cards, face up, at a time." Elizabeth explained.

            "And how do _you_ know this game?" Logan asked.

            Elizabeth and Kitty looked at each other, with grins. Elizabeth then looked at Logan, "Lance, Pietro, Kitty and I used to play." She smiled.

            "Yeah, and then, you ask the opposing team a question. Say, guys against girls; if one of us guys as the girls a question, the question has to be guy oriented. If the girls answer wrong, we get a choice of which card _we_ want to keep, and they get the other. Then, _they_ have to remove a piece of clothing. If they answer right, then they get the choice of cards, and _we_ remove clothing. By the time each team has a total of five playing cards, the team with the most clothes on, wins." Lance explained.

            Logan grimaced at the rules, "I don't think I like this one." He grumbled.

            "Fine. You watch us play." Rogue told him.

            Logan thought of the fact that Rogue could possibly be stripping clothing in front of the other young men around him. "You mean, you're still playing?" Logan asked.

            Rogue looked up at him, shrugging, "Why not?" She then smiled, "It sounds pretty fun."

            Logan's mouth almost dropped. Rogue was not the usual insecure, and self-protective person on this yacht; she became a lot more carefree. He gulped, thinking the girls had begun to be a bad influence on her. He didn't want to watch the other girls he looked at, as students, taking off articles of clothing, "Actually, Rogue, wanna join everyone else in the pool for a dip?" He offered.

            Rogue looked at her friends. Elizabeth smiled, nudging her, "Go on, luv. We'll be out there later." Elizabeth told her.

            Rogue shrugged, "Alright."

            Logan opened the door, and led Rogue out of the room, "Be good, kids!" Logan smiled, before closing the door behind him.

            "Now. Where were we?" John asked, turning back to the remaining mutants.

            "Flip a coin, see who goes first." Lance suggested.

            John pulled out a quarter out of his back pocket. "Kitty, call it." John instructed, as he flipped the coin.

            "Heads." Kitty answered.

            John grabbed onto the coin, and flipped it onto the back of his hand, "Tails. We go first!" He grinned.

            Remy took the deck of cards, and pulled out the required ones needed for the game. He then shuffled them, and dealt two, face up. "9 spades, and Jack of Hearts." He grinned.

            "I'll ask the question!" Lance smiled.

            "No mind reading, Betsy!" Remy quickly warned.

            Elizabeth held up her hands defensively, with a smirk. "No problem."

            Lance thought for a moment. "Anytime now, Rock tumbler!" Remy sneered.

            "I'm thinking!" Lance growled. He then snapped his fingers, and looked at the girls across from him, "Okay. Question; name the movie Jean Claude Van Damme is most known for!" He asked.

            Kitty scoffed, and opened her mouth to say something, but Elizabeth immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "Bloodsport!" Elizabeth answered.

            "Wait, that's an opinion based question!" Wanda retorted.

            "Fine. Who won the NASCAR Championship last year?" John intervened.

            The girls were almost stumped. "Time's ticking!" John grinned.

            _Damn! Jamie would know this!_, Elizabeth thought. "Beep! Time's up!" Remy grinned.

            "Wait, how long do we have?" Wanda asked.

            "Seven seconds." Kitty groaned, as she lifted up her tank top.

            John leaned back on his hands, "Answer _was_, Tony Stewart!" He smiled. "Now, take off them clothes!" He grinned.

            Elizabeth took off her shirt, followed by Wanda, who nervously took her red corset off. Lance let out an eager laugh, as Remy took the Jack of hearts. He then slid the 9 of spades to the girls. He dealt out two cards, face up. "Now, _our_ turn!" Wanda snapped.

            "I'll ask the next question!" Elizabeth smiled, leaning onto the table, noticing Remy's eyes gluing to the slight cleavage that poked over her bra, "Name the woman famous for door to door cosmetics." She smiled.

            "What?!" Lance gasped.

            Remy didn't answer, or speak. His eyes were a _tad_ distracted by the sight in front of him. Kitty smiled, knowing _exactly_ what Elizabeth was doing; she was playing mind games with the one she knew would possibly know the answer. Wanda smiled, crossing her arms across her chest. John stared at her, his eyes narrowing down towards her chest. She had on her black lace bra. She lifted a finger to her mouth, and smiled, as he nervously gulped. "Time's ticking away!" Kitty smiled.

            "Time's up!" Elizabeth snapped. "Clothes off!" She grinned, as she grabbed onto the Ace of clubs card.

            "What was that?" Lance asked.

            Kitty let out a laugh, "Come on. Chop chop! Clothes off!" She smiled, clapping her hands.

            Remy slipped off his black shirt, while John took off his white tank top. Lance followed, taking off his blue shirt. "Ha!" Wanda grinned.

*~*~*~*

            "You guys aren't playing poker?" Tabitha asked, as she stepped onto the diving board.

            Rogue shook her head. "They changed it to strip poker. Logan here didn't wanna play!" Rogue told her.

            "What?! Strip poker!" Tabitha snapped, as she rushed off of the diving board, and onto the deck.

            "They already started. You can't just walk in there joining in a game!" Rogue smiled.

            "Damn! Damn double damn!" Tabitha cursed frustratingly.

            Brian let out a laugh, "Thank _god_ I didn't stay there then!" He smiled.

            "Yeah, I'm not gonna watch the girls taking off their clothes." Logan smirked, as he sat onto one of the deck chairs.

            "Oh, so _that's_ why you didn't want to play?" Rogue asked.

            "Well, yeah. I'm not gonna watch my students take off their clothes!" Logan snapped.

            "Why, you watched me take off my clothes, and more." Rogue mumbled, low enough for him to hear.

            Logan playfully nudged her. "Hush." He smiled.

*~*~*~*

            The cards were almost gone; one more pair left to go. It was an even game; the girls were clad in their bras and panties; while the guys were clad in boxers. Lance glared at Kitty, and grabbed a pillow from behind him, placing it onto his lap, his cheeks slightly flushing. Wanda crossed her arms across her chest, staring at the boys with a smirk, "Come on, you guys. Answer the question!" She smiled.

            "Hairspray!" John spoke up.

            "Damn!" Kitty snapped.

            Lance clapped his hands together, and rubbed his palms together eagerly, "Al_right_! Take it off!" He cheered.

            "You _had_ to ask them to name a John Waters' movie! What does _that_ have to do with being _girl_ oriented?" Elizabeth snapped, towards Wanda.

            Elizabeth's eyes moved up to look at Remy, as she reached behind her, unhooking her bra. Wanda cleared her throat, as she hesitantly slipped her bra straps from her shoulders. Kitty did the same. The bras were removed, the guys staring at the sight. The girls nervously huddled their arms to themselves, their cheeks bright red. "So, we win?" John asked.

            "Yup! Now, we play for our clothes. Get the answer wrong; you keep removing clothin' till you're fully naked. Get the answer right, you put on a piece of clothing." Remy smiled. 

            "Good deal." Wanda spoke up.

            Remy grabbed the little pile of cards in front of him, as well as in front of the girls. He began to shuffle them, to start the game.

AN- Okay, I'm so sorry, Rogan fans, such as MISHKA! Hehehe…I didn't want Logan to seem like a SICK perv, just a perv…*snickers* anyways, so, I took him and Rogue outta the game; but fluff in the pool is to come in the next chappie. So, YEAH! That's the poker game; of course, the guys will wanna tear their own heads off with the sight of the near naked ladies in front of 'em. WOOHOO! ON WITH THE FLUFF!


	17. Just Think About It

Just Think About It 

            Brian grabbed the phone off the wall mount, "Hello?"

            "Brian! It's Kurt!"

            "Kurt, little buddy, what's going on?" Brian smiled.

            "Nothing really. The Hawaiian beaches are just so relaxing! What about you guys? How's your vacation going so far?" Kurt asked.

            "Eh, going good. Everyone's been drunk since the moment the boat began moving; well except Logan of course." Brian smirked.

            Kitty walked into the kitchen, putting her thick brown hair up into her ponytail. "Here, let me give the phone to little Kitten here. I'll talk to you later, and take care of yourself, mate." Brian smiled.

            "Alright then! You too!"

            Kitty looked up at Brian as he handed her the phone, "It's Kurt." Brian smiled.

            Kitty's face lit up, as she grabbed the phone, "Kurt! Hi!"

            "Hey, Kitty! What's been going on with you guys?" Kurt asked.

            Kitty snickered, "Man, do I like, have _so_ much to fill you in on!" Kitty grinned.

            "Really? What happened? Give me the goods!" Kurt's voice was enthusiastic with the possible gossip.

            "Okay. Well. We all got totally like, drunk and everything. But, Pietro and Remy have _not_ been getting along on this boat!" Kitty grinned.

            "Why? What happened?"

            "Well, Remy and Betts have been doin' the whole _privileges_ thing if you get what I mean." She smiled.

            "_What_? Remy and _Betsy_? You're serious?!" Kurt gasped.

            Kitty nodded frantically, "Yeah! And I think they're together now, I don't know. But, they had a little one on one action in the Zen room! And Pietro's been a little, _I now want what I can't have_, when it comes to Betts now. 'Cause, I think they made it a little obvious." Kitty smiled.

            "Oh, that's heavy. What's Rogue gotta say about that?" Kurt asked.

            "Well, she doesn't mind." Kitty told him.

            "Really? Wow. What a change." Kurt gasped.

            Kitty frowned, wondering of whether or not to tell her best friend the details of Rogue's new fling. But, she quickly shut her thoughts out, keeping her promise, and deciding to tell Kurt another explanation, "Well, Rogue and Betsy are best friends, Kurt. She only wants Betsy to be happy. Plus, she was over Remy a _long_ time ago!" Kitty grimaced.

            "Yeah, you're right about that."

*~*~*~*

            Music blared in the den, the mutants were _once again_ drinking up the alcohol stash. The sun was soon to set. Tabitha, Elizabeth, Kitty, and Wanda were dancing with beer bottles in their hands, to an ATC song. Peter and Ray played pool, while the other boys were playing poker at the table, beer bottles at their sides. Remy's cigarette hung from his lips, as he glared at his hand of cards. Lance drank out of his beer bottle, and then placed three chips onto the pile, "Raise you twenty." He said.

            John ashed his cigarette, and exhaled the smoke, as he stared at his hand of cards. Lance and Remy stared at each other. Remy smiled, as he placed more chips into the pile, "Raise you fifty, mon'am." He smiled.

            Bobby slammed his cards onto the table, "I fold."

            Sam, John, and Brian soon followed. Lance and Remy glared at each other. Lance finally slammed his cards onto the table, "Fold."

            Remy grinned, putting his cards down, for all to see, "Royal flush." He grinned.

            Remy then leaned forward, grabbing onto the chips, and pulling it towards him. "Next game." John sighed, as he began shuffling the cards.

*~*~*~*

            Peter shot the queue ball, and grabbed his beer bottle, beginning to chug. "So, what'd you guys end up doing last night, Ray?" He asked.

            Ray looked up at him, his cheeks flushing, "Well," He then waved for him to come closer. Peter walked next to him, and leaned towards him, "I had a threesome last night."

            Peter's eyes opened wider, as he stood back, glaring at Ray with shock, "With who?! Amara?"

            Ray nodded, "Yeah, but, dude, don't tell anyone. I told you, 'cause I know you can relate. I mean, that's how you lost your virginity, right?"

            Peter grinned, nodding, "Those were the days." He smiled.

            Ray shrugged. "Don't remember a thing though." He sighed.

            "Who else? Was it a two dude and girl thing, or a," Peter grinned wider, "A two girl, you thing?"

            Ray sheepishly looked away, "Option A." He mumbled.

            Peter shook his head, as he leaned forward to shoot the queue ball again, "Man, you all are just doing _way_ too much, man."

*~*~*~*

            Rogue leaned back, sighing, as she sat in the Jacuzzi. She opened her eyes, as she heard a noise behind her. She swung around, and smiled, as Logan walked towards the Jacuzzi, clad in shorts. He squatted down, and looked at her, "Need company?" He asked.

            Rogue gulped, and shrugged, "Why not. Music in there is just too loud for me right now."

            Logan settled into the Jacuzzi across from her. The two glared at each other. "You havin' any fun, Logan?" Rogue asked, curiously.

            Logan shrugged, "It's alright. I just need to hurry up and get on some land. A guy can only take so much of a confined space for so long."

            Rogue nodded in slight agreement, "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from with that one. But, it _is_ relaxing. I really needed this." She sighed.

            Logan smiled at her, and gestured to the collar that she still wore around her neck, "What about the collar? You sure it's alright keepin' it around water?"

            Rogue nodded, "Yeah, Hank said it's water resistant." She told him.

            Logan nodded. Rogue glared at him, and looked around, making sure they were clear out of view from anyone on the boat. She moved in the Jacuzzi, to sit next to him. His eyes followed her, as she settled next to him. He lifted up his arm, for her to rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, cradling her, as she sighed with contempt. They were facing towards the ocean, where the sun had been busy settling. "This is nice." He smirked.

            Rogue let out a laugh, "Well, your keen sense of hearing can pick up anyone from coming closer, so just warn me ahead of time." She smiled.

            Logan wrapped his other arm around her, as they stared out to the sunset. "So, whatya gonna do about the sleepin' arrangements?" He asked.

            "Huh?"

            "Well, I know you must've told Betsy at least about us." He said.

            Rogue looked up at him, "How'd you know?"

            "I know you two too well. You two tell each other _everything_." He smiled.

            Rogue sighed, as she lied her head back onto his bare chest, that was slightly damp from the splash of water from the jets of the Jacuzzi, "Well, I don't want to leave Betts alone in the cabin by herself. Poor thing wouldn't have anyone to talk to when she's tryin' to sleep." Rogue sighed.

            Logan kissed the top of her head, "Just think about it."


	18. A Slight Change

Some Slight Changes 

            Wanda and Elizabeth walked into Elizabeth and Rogue's room, closing the door after them. "So, how you gonna hold up with Rogue livin' in Logan's cabin for the vacation, Betts?" Wanda spoke up.

            Elizabeth shrugged, digging through her duffel bag. "To tell you the truth, I'd say it's about time." She smiled. "I'm actually glad Rogue's letting herself go a little bit. She's so secluded, she needs to let herself go once in a while." 

            Wanda nodded, "Yeah, love can do that to you." She gushed.

            Elizabeth grunted at her comment. Wanda glared at her, tilting her head in question, "What about you and Remy? Any serious feelings goin' on there?" She asked her friend.

            Elizabeth turned to her with a slight smile, "He's a good friend, Wanda. I can't go off letting myself get hurt again." Elizabeth told her.

            Wanda raised an eyebrow with a coy smirk, as Elizabeth walked to the bathroom, her bathing suit in her hands. "Yeah, with _privileges_!" Wanda called out, as Elizabeth closed the door behind her.

            "Hush you!" She heard Elizabeth call out to her from inside the closed bathroom.

            Wanda let out a laugh. She then looked towards the room door, as she heard a slight knock. She walked to the door, and opened it, "Oh, hey Pietro. Whatya want?" She asked.

            "Hey Wanda, Elizabeth here?" He asked.

            Wanda nodded, "Yeah, but she's changing." They both looked towards the bathroom door as it opened.

            "Pietro?" Elizabeth almost gasped, at the sight of her platinum haired ex-boyfriend.

            "Can we talk, Betts?" He asked.

            Elizabeth nodded, "Sure."

            "I'll be in the pool, guys." Wanda told them, as she left.

            Elizabeth grabbed a pink sarong, and wrapped it around her hips. Pietro stared at the black bikini top she wore. She looked up at him, as she walked towards the door, with a towel in her head. "Let's go for a walk, and we'll be able to have our chat." Elizabeth told him, as she closed the door behind her.

            Pietro nodded, as they walked down the hallway together.

*~*~*~*

            "Oh, come _on_ Remy! Get in the pool!" Tabitha demanded.

            Remy shook his head, as he walked alongside the pool, towards one of the tables, "I don't swim, cherie!" He smiled.

            "_Whoops_!" Kitty sarcastically apologized, as she shoved Remy into the pool.

            Remy cried out as he flew forward, and landed into the water. He hurriedly put his head above the water, hearing the laughter from the others around him. Kitty pointed at him, laughing hysterically. Remy growled under his breath, as he hurriedly rushed out of the pool. He flew towards her, as he stood upon the deck. Kitty shrieked, as she phased, causing Remy to fly through her, and into the chair behind her. She turned, looking at him, laughing harder. "Heads up, cherie!" Remy warned with a smile.

            Kitty turned, and before she could even blink, Lance speared her, the two flying into the pool. Bobby smiled, as he stood up from his chair, taking off his shirt, "Hey, check this out!" He smiled.

            He turned, to have his back facing the pool, and "moonwalked" backwards to the pool, with an eyebrow raised coyly. Wanda glared at his feet, raising an eyebrow. He lost his footing, as a result of a probability change from Wanda, causing him to fall backwards into the pool. "Oh real _sly_ there, Popsicle!" Ray snapped, as he laughed.

            Remy wiped his face with the towel, and took off his soaked shirt. He threw it onto the table, and was going to sit, but stopped, as his eye caught onto Pietro and Elizabeth, walking alongside the top deck. He sat, staring at them, watching Pietro closely.

*~*~*~*

            "I just wanted to talk. We haven't done that at _all_ since we've broken up, really." Pietro began, as he and Elizabeth walked along the deck.

            "Understandable. I was just afraid to really talk to you; your mind works so fast, my telepathy couldn't pick up any kind of emotion from you." Elizabeth told him.

            Pietro shrugged, with a smile, "I guess that's an advantage. Keeps people out, I guess." He coyly said.

            The two stopped their walking, and Pietro leaned his elbows on the railing, looking out to the ocean, "Thanks for inviting me on this, Betsy. That was really cool of you."

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Wouldn't be very fair if I left you home with Todd and Fred, would it?" She then looked at him, as she leaned back against the railing, "It's awfully weird those two declined the invitation.

            Pietro grunted, "Their loss." He then looked at her, "So, you and Remy, huh?" He slightly snapped.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't really know what it is. I mean, we're good friends, but," 

            "Seems like more than that." Pietro quickly interrupted her.

            Elizabeth glared at him, "Excuse me?"

            Pietro stood upright, "Well, I saw you two this morning. You sure he ain't gonna hurt you?" Pietro asked.

            Elizabeth felt a rage build up within her at his question. She tried her best to calm it immediately, but couldn't stop the remark that came from her, "You mean like _you_ did?"

            Pietro sighed, shaking his head, "Betsy, I told you I was sorry about that. But unfortunately there's nothing that can change that." He sighed.

            Elizabeth stared at him. "What's happening between Remy and I is none of your business. Just like you told me, that whatever happens between you and Crystal is none of mine. So, just as I've respected _your_ wishes, I strongly advise you that you respect _mine_." 

            Pietro waved his hands in defense, "Whoa, whoa. Ease up on the murderous temper there. The past is the past. Did you tell me at one point that what matters is our present and future?" He reminded her. 

            She sighed heavily, "Alright. Just; don't get into my business, Pietro, unless _I_ invite you." She said.

            "I really want us to remain friends, Elizabeth. If a relationship just didn't work out between you and I, we still at least made good friends. You know that." He told her.

            Elizabeth nodded. Pietro threw out his arms, "Hug on it?" He asked, attempting to make a truce between them.

            Elizabeth hesitantly moved towards him, and then hugged him, as he wrapped his arms around her. His eyes moved up, as his chin rested on her shoulder, glaring at Remy, who stared at them from the deck below. A smirk played Pietro's lips, but then wiped away immediately as Elizabeth pulled away, looking up at him, "I think we'd better join them all down there for some fun." Elizabeth sighed.

            Pietro nodded with agreement. "Sure. Let's go."

*~*~*~*

            AN-Okay, short chappie; yet another….so, what'll happen? More tension? Or is just Pietro grinning at Remy outta spite, with true intentions on making a truce with Elizabeth? And, how will everyone react to the finding out of Rogue and Logan? Will they fully accept it? Or have SOME sort of issue with it? Hmmm…

But yeah, I've had a bit of writer's block lately; I haven't been feeling to well; and to all of you who are near that hurricane, my thoughts and prayers go out to ya! Ya poor people on the east coast! I feel so bad! First a massive power outage, then this….what else could possibly go wrong? Well, also, the Remy/Betsy chapter of smut in the Zen room is up on mah site, to let ya'all know. The ROGAN and JONDA smuts goin up there soon….just as soon as I can get my head straight….*pops some asprin* Well, to all my reviewers, *hands everyone lollipops and sodas* I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! *blows kisses to everyone* MUAH!!


	19. Moving Out, Moving In

Moving Out, Moving In 

            Elizabeth turned in her sleep, opening her eyes, as she heard a slight rustling in the room. She looked up and saw Rogue quietly packing her duffel bag, as she said she would, earlier that day. Rogue noticed her best friend had awoken from sleep, and was looking up at her, almost reluctantly. Rogue stopped her packing, and stared at her, "You okay with this, Betts? I mean, I don't want to leave you alone."

            Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head slightly, "No, luv. I'll be fine. You go ahead and move into Logan's cabin." Elizabeth then frowned, "But when are you going to let it known that you two are an item?" 

            Rogue sat on her made bed, and looked at her, "I don't know, to tell you the truth. I mean, what're people gonna say? I don't want any conflicts and all, just because I'm a _damn_ year under eighteen." 

            Elizabeth sat up, looking at her, "Well, I don't think it should be that big of a deal. You two have cared about each other for so long; plus, we don't even know how old Logan is exactly. So, in your case, age shouldn't even be a problem." Elizabeth grinned at her last sentence.

            Rogue nodded, and stood up, picking up her duffel bag, "I'll see ya tomorrow morning?" She asked.

            Elizabeth nodded, as she slipped out of her bed. "I'm going to go grab some midnight munchies."

            The two walked out of the room together, as Elizabeth closed the door behind them. The two waved to each other, as Rogue turned to walk towards Logan's cabin at the end of the hallway. Elizabeth watched her walk into the room, and finally smiled to herself, as she turned to walk the other way, towards the kitchen.

*~*~*~*

            Remy threw his cigarette overboard, into the water. He turned to walk back into the yacht, through the kitchen doorway. He smiled, as he saw Elizabeth sitting at the breakfast bar, alone, eating a sandwich. He walked to the breakfast bar, sitting in the empty stool next to her. "Hello, luv." She smiled.

            Remy stared at her. He could feel a sense of slight loneliness from her, "You alright, cherie?" He asked.

            Elizabeth looked at him, remembering how he could sense her moods; she realized there was no point lying to him, "Well, if I tell you something, you _promise_ not to tell anyone else, or even hint to the _slightest_ point that you know anything about this?" She asked.

            Remy raised an eyebrow, "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

            Elizabeth smiled, "Guess not." She then sobered, looking at him, while placing her sandwich onto the napkin in front of her, "Well, Rogue's moved into Logan's cabin. They're an item now, but they're trying to keep it under wraps. So, I guess you can just say that I'm feeling a little lonely now that she's no longer in the cabin with me." She sighed.

            Remy tilted his head, glaring at her, "Why don't _I_ come in there and sleep with you from now on?" He asked.

            Elizabeth looked up, glaring at him, "What? Why?"

            Remy shook his head, with slight disappointment. "Do I need to remind you, petite? Aren't we—" He paused, noticing her look of curiosity.

            "We what?"

            Remy scooted towards her, as he turned to face her, "_We're_ a couple too, aren't we?"

            Elizabeth stared at him, "Well—"

            Remy quickly interrupted her, "Chere, I _said_ I don't regret that night. It makes our feelings stronger; well, at least it made _my_ feelings for you stronger."

            "Remy, I was hurt once, and I don't want to be hurt again."

            He quickly grabbed her hand, and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it. He kept it near his mouth, as he grinned up at her, "I've never made it a point to hurt you, chere. You should already know this, considering whenever _you_ were hurt, _I_ made you feel better, instead." He smiled.

            Elizabeth's lips formed to a smile, as she dazedly glared at him, feeling the affection for her, projecting from his thoughts. "How 'bout it?" He smiled.

            She took her hand from his hold, and placed it gently to his face, "No mind control?" She asked.

            Remy shook his head, "None. Just pure feelings, is all."

            Elizabeth began to comb the wisps of hair out of his face, "Alright."

            Remy grinned, as he slowly leaned towards her, placing a kiss to her lips. He pulled away briefly, "I'm getting a little hungry, chere." He coyly whispered.

            "I can make you something to eat." She offered.

            Remy shook his head, keeping his mouth close to hers, "I'm not askin' for food, chere. I'm gettin' hungry for somethin' else." He smiled.

            Elizabeth blushed, as he stared at her, pushing the sandwich away from her, "Forget the sandwich. Let's do somethin' a little better, petite." 

            "What do you have in mind?" She playfully asked him.

            Remy grabbed onto her hand, and helped her stand. He then scooped her up into his arms, carrying her out of the kitchen, towards the hallway.

*~*~*~*

            Remy opened his eyes, glaring at the young woman at his side. They both were lying on their sides, facing each other, as he hugged onto her. He kissed her forehead lightly, smiling with contempt. He lightly ran his fingers down Elizabeth's arm, that was snuggled up against his bare chest. He sighed, closing his eyes, once more falling into sleep.

*~*~*~*

            Logan's eyes moved from the ceiling above him, to Rogue, who was sleeping peacefully, using his shoulder as a pillow. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him. He sighed, wondering if there was a better way of controlling her mutation, rather than continuously having to wear the thin silver collar around her neck. He truly cared for her. He lightly stroked his fingers on her cheek, as she slept. Her age came to his mind; she was only seventeen. But she was turning eighteen in two months; he figured that when they got back to the institute, he could wait until then; but he didn't want her to feel like he had led her on. He sighed, his mind trying to think of some sort of rational way to tell her his concern.

AN- Okay, another short chappie…so what? I figured that'd be the best way to end it…hehehe…anyways, so yeah; I'll have another chappie posted up tonight. Also, I've got another fic in the works…so, woohoo! ROCK ON!


	20. OH MAH GOD!

AN- Hey all! Just a QUCKIE author's note….*snickers at herself* I can't believe how much of an IDIOT I feel! ROTFLMAO! Thanks so much, for the reviewers who caught mah attention! Really, I appreciate it; content is what I meant…hehehe….Goodness gracious…*blushes horribly* I'm sorry, ya'all, who were probably reading it laughin' goin, "Dude, don't you mean, Content?" LOL! I would edit all the chappies for that mistake, but…I'm too lazy…lol…that's a lot of work…*sniffles* Anyways, from now on…it's Content…or I might just stay away from that word for a while…it's cursed…LOL! *bashes the red bull can with a rubber mallet* Stupid Red Bull! It's the Red Bull's fault! LoL! But thanks for the constructiveness or whatever….hehehe…MUCHOS GRACIAS! *gives the correctin' reviewers a big kiss on the cheek, and hands them candy and sodas* Tank ya! *hands everyone else candies and sodas* I'll update as soon as I can….hehehe….WOOHOO!!!


	21. You're Stressin Over That?

**_You're Stressed Over That??_**

         Remy smiled, as he glared at Elizabeth awakening from her sleep. She turned to lie on her back, letting out a light moan in the process. He stretched his arms, as he pretended he woke up when she did. She turned her face to look up at him, as he yawned loudly and overdramatically. "Nice try, Remy." She coyly remarked.

         Remy frowned, looking at her, "What?" He shrugged.

         "You can't lie to a telepath. Good try though." She grinned.

         Remy let out a laugh. She sat up, and turned away from him to step out of bed, but squealed as he quickly grabbed onto her, pulling her back towards him. "Where you goin'?" He playfully asked.

         "To get dressed! It's ten in the morning! Everyone's probably up and running about!" She smiled.

         Her eyes fluttered to a close as she felt his tongue lightly run up the side of her neck, his lips making their way to gently suck on her earlobe. "You have fun last night, cherie?" He breathed into her ear.

         She shuddered at his warm breath, as it touched her ear, before his tongue began working its magic behind her ear. She snapped out of it, as she heard the door knock. She attempted to pull away, but Remy paid no attention to the distraction, as he tightened his hold on her, keeping her back planted against his chest. "Leave it. Pretend we're asleep." He whispered.

         Elizabeth smiled, and squirmed out of his hold, "Remy, its Rogue. I have to answer the door, luv." She smiled.

         Remy sighed heavily, as he let her go. He watched her answer the door for her best friend. "Betsy, I have to talk to you." He heard Rogue urgently say.

         Elizabeth tilted her head in question, as she turned, grabbing her robe off of the dresser. "Rogue, is everything alright, luv?" She asked.

         Rogue didn't answer her; she only kept her arms tightly crossed over her chest. Elizabeth looked at Remy, "I'll be back." She assured him.

         Remy nodded, as he turned, grabbing his pack of cigarettes off of the nightstand. Elizabeth left the room with Rogue, closing the door behind them.

*~*~*~*

         The girls had already joined Elizabeth and Rogue's conversation at Rogue's request. Tabitha leaned over, grabbing her pack of cigarettes off of the table they sat at, on the deck, and shoved a cigarette into her mouth, lighting it. "So, what's up?" Kitty asked, drinking her glass of orange juice.

         Rogue sighed, and looked at Tabitha's cigarette as the blonde mutant lit the stick with her lighter. "Let me have one, Tabitha." She said after a few moments of silence.

         The girls gasped all at once, glaring at Rogue with shock. "Rogue! Why do you like, want a stogie?" Kitty asked.

         "Look, I'm stressed out. I really need one." Rogue sighed.

         Tabitha shook her head, grabbing her cigarette pack, and sliding it towards her, keeping it clear of Rogue's grasp. "No way, hun. I don't love ya _that_ much." Tabitha commented.

         Frowning, Rogue sat back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "Rogue, what's going on?" Wanda asked.

         "It's Logan. He said he's worried about my _age_!" Rogue complained.

         "Your _age_? For cryin' out loud! That man's clear over eighty years old!" Tabitha scoffed.

         Elizabeth gently placed her hand on Rogue's arm, "What'd he say, luv?"

         Rolling her eyes, Rogue began to explain her conversation with Logan, "Well, we woke up this morning. It was nice, we kissed, hugged, cuddled, all that mushy crap that I hate talkin' about. But, then he brings up our relationship and going back home to the institute. He tells me, _I'm worried what the Prof will say about your age_, and then, he seemed so cold all of the sudden! So, I tell him, _Logan why does it matter? I'm gonna turn eighteen in two months anyway_. Then, he says, _Well, I don't want to cause any trouble between us and the Prof. He's strict about things like that_," Rogue then looked up at her friends, who were all listening to what she had to say, with concerned looks on their faces, "I mean, does that sound like he's tryin' to break it off completely with me or what?" Rogue asked curiously.

         "_That's_ why you're stressing? Over a _guy_? Honey, are you _nuts_?" Tabitha snapped.

         "Tabby." Elizabeth quieted her. She then looked at Rogue, "Rogue, the thing is, is that Logan does have a point. But, I don't think he's trying to break it off with you completely. You're worried, is all. Your relationship with Logan should be nobody's business unless you let it be. I don't think the Professor would really have that big of a problem with your relationship with Logan due to the fact that you're turning eighteen in such a short time. Besides; Logan's age is _impossible_ to determine." Elizabeth explained.

         "Betsy's right, Rogue. Why _should_ Xavier care about what you do with your life? You're practically an adult by now. Besides, you guys _aren't_ at the institute." Wanda added.

         "Don't worry about it, Rogue. Go back there, and talk to Mr. Logan, and tell him that you don't care about the age. It's practically done with anyway. If it's gonna cause that much of a problem at the institute, then why _not_ wait for two months. But, worry about that when we get back. Talk to the Professor about it. He'll understand." Kitty told her.

         "It's not like we're gonna tell the Prof in _detail_ what we did. And, he won't find out about it. I mean, look at what _I_ did!" Amara pointed out with a grin.

         Rogue looked at her friends, and hesitantly nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right."

         Elizabeth smiled, "I know. But, now, go back and talk to the man. With you getting up and just leaving probably has him worried." Elizabeth smiled.

         Rogue looked at her friends as she stood, "Thanks guys. I'll see you guys later." She told them, as she left.

         "No prob!" Tabitha grinned, holding up her cigarette.

         "What'd _you_ do?" Kitty asked the blonde.

         Tabitha's mouth dropped as she scoffed, "Please! I helped! I am a _great_ ear for people to bitch in!" She smiled.

         "Really? What'd Rogue talk about?" Wanda asked, with an eyebrow raised.

         Tabitha waved her hands up in defense, "Whoa! Whoa! One question at a time!" She smiled. She then pointed to Wanda, "Yes, you?"

         The girls let out laughs, "Tabitha, you're so _weird_!" Wanda laughed.

         Tabitha shrugged, "Well, I do listen. I just try to make things better. I can't stand everyone bein' so negative." She told them.

         "Well, what's your point of view with Rogue's dilemma?" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

         Tabitha glared at her, as she lifted up her cup of coffee as well, "All I'll say is, she just needs to think of the saying, _A lady never reveals her age_!" Tabitha grinned.

*~*~*~*

         Logan walked out of the bathroom, clad in his black pajama pants. His black hair was wet, yet obviously air-dried from the shower he had just taken. He saw Rogue sitting on the bed, staring at him. "You alright?" He asked.

         Rogue nodded hesitantly. "Look, I didn't mean to piss you off with what we talked about earlier." Logan told her.

         Rogue shook her head, "Logan, look. I'm willing to carry on with this, if you are, regardless of our little problem. I mean, right _now_, we're away from the institute, free to do whatever we want. We can face the music when we get back to the institute, and tell the Professor that we wanna carry on with our relationship, regardless of our age difference." Rogue told him, as she stood up. She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Logan, I don't _care_ about what happens. I turn eighteen in a couple of months, which is _not_ far away. If you wanna wait when we get back, until then, that I have no problem with. But, for now, we look at the present, okay?" She finished.

         Logan glared at her, "You sure?"

         Rogue nodded, "Positive." She smiled.

*~*~*~*

         AN- Wow! I finally updated! Sorry bout that guys, I was distracted with makin' music videos for my web site, and readin' missmishka's fics, as well as starting out my X-Reunion one….but, this one I totally wanna continue….and thanks for stickin' by it! *hands everyone lollipops and sodas to enjoy* WOOHOO! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	22. All Docked Up

All Docked Up 

            "Wahoo!" Sam jumped over the railing, and into the clear water below.

            "Sam! It's too shallow!" Amara gasped, as she rushed to the railing, looking over.

            Sam swam above the surface, towards the yacht, smiling. "No it ain't! Come on, Amara! Jump in! We're finally here!" He smiled.

            The crew on the yacht docked the large boat at the fancy boat yard. Amara laughed down at Sam, "Well, I think I'll pass for right now. I need some land!" She smiled.

            Sam shrugged it off, and swam further, towards the dock. Lance crept up onto the railing, "Sam, how deep is it?" He yelled out.

            "'Bout fifteen feet I think!" Sam called back.

            Lance let go of the railing, and dived into the ocean below. 

*~*~*~*

            Rogue twitched in her sleep, groaning as she heard the frantic knocking at the door. Logan had already rushed to the door answering it. "What?" He snapped, obviously upset of being disturbed of his slumber.

            "Sorry to bug you guys, but we're like, here! We've docked up!" Kitty excitedly smiled.

            "Great. Give us a minute." He plainly growled, as he closed the door on the anxious young brunette.

            "But—" Her voice was drowned out by the closing door.

            Logan turned to the bed, and walked towards it, smiling as Rogue looked up at him. "I take it they're pretty excited of gettin' off this boat, huh?" Rogue grinned.

            Logan shrugged, and crawled under the covers. He pulled her close to him, as she cuddled against his chest. "We roomin' up together?" He asked, as he began to stroke her hair.

            Rogue grunted with a smile, "Yeah, why not." She smiled.

*~*~*~*

            "Go away!" Remy yelled out to the door.

            Elizabeth laughed, her face buried into the pillow, as she lied on her stomach. Remy groaned, as he heard the persistent knocking. "You'd better answer it, luv. Otherwise Kitty will resort to phasing through that door." She warned.

            "She can wait." He grinned, as he snuggled up to her.

            He wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her to face him. "We've had too many interruptions." He smiled, as his hands began to stroke the thick purple strands of hair out of her face.

            "Too many? We've not really been bothered since you've moved in my room!" She exclaimed.

            Remy only laughed slightly, as he pressed his lips to hers. Groaning with satisfaction, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Elizabeth ignored the knocking from the door. Remy rolled over, lying onto her, as they continued to kiss passionately. Elizabeth let out a giggle of delight, as he growled playfully, nipping at her neck.

*~*~*~*

            Kitty groaned out of frustration, as she placed her ear to the door. "Come on, you guys! We can't like, go there without you all!" She snapped, as she pounded on the door.

            Finally, she got no answer. "Alright! I'm coming in!" She warned.

            Closing her eyes, she phased through the door. She opened her eyes, gasping with shock, "Dammit, Kitty!" Remy hissed, as he hurriedly threw himself off of Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, as Remy frantically covered his hips with the sheets. Kitty crossed her arms across her chest, "Hey, I warned you like, three times, Cajun! Now hurry up and get dressed! We're gettin' antsy!" She snapped, as she turned, lifting her nose, and phasing through the door out of the room.

            Remy glanced at Elizabeth, as she turned to sit up. "I don't care what it takes. If we have to find a public bathroom, so be it, petite." He growled.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow coyly, as she turned to glance at him, "Oh really now? And how do you plan to pull that off, exactly?" She smiled.

            Remy shrugged, as he sat up, "I'm a thief. I can creep around," He crawled on the bed towards her back, as she turned away from him, "And just _take you by surprise_!" He snapped, as he grabbed onto her.

            Elizabeth squealed, as he pulled her back off of her feet, and onto the bed, holding her into his arms. "Remy!" She gasped.

            "Told you." He grinned.

*~*~*~*

            Walking through the market place, all of them spread out, eagerly, wanting to buy souvenirs. Logan threw his arm over Rogue's shoulder protectively, as they glanced at the different stands, selling shell necklaces, sarongs, dresses, and other nick knacks. Elizabeth looped her arm through Remy's, as they stood at Logan and Rogue's side, also glancing around. Wanda and John were not too far behind with Brian and Tabitha. Kitty, Lance, Sam, Peter, Amara, Bobby, Ray, and Pietro had run off to look around, promising Logan they'd all meet at the nearby restaurant along the dock. Elizabeth grabbed onto Rogue's arm, and yanked her into a small shop, looking at sarong dresses. Wanda and Tabitha hurriedly followed, leaving the boys outside, alone. 

            Remy and Logan pulled out their stogies; Remy shoved a cigarette in his mouth, and offered one to John, who took one off of him. Logan shoved a cigar in his mouth. Brian grimaced at the smoke suddenly being blown in his face, as he waved his hand. "Those things will kill you, you know that right?" He snapped.

            "Won't kill me." Logan grinned.

            "Yeah, I don't think heaven's ready for me just yet." Remy coyly remarked.

            "The devil himself is afraid to have me." John smiled.

            Brian scoffed, shaking his head. 

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth thrust open the curtains of the dressing room, throwing her arms out. "Well?" She asked.

            Wanda and Tabitha whistled with approval. She wore a red sarong that showed a hefty amount of her toned abdomen; with a matching bikini top, that tied around the back of her neck. "Very, _Islander_." Wanda grinned.

            Wanda and Tabitha held their choices of clothing in their arms, as they waited for the other dressing room to open. "Come on, Rogue! We're _waiting_!" Tabitha persistently snapped.

            "Shut up!" Rogue hissed.

            Mumbling, Rogue glared at herself in the mirror, as she roughly adjusted the blue bikini sarong top around her breasts, uneasy about the idea that she may be exposing too much. "This is just a tad too much, guys!" She called out.

            "Then that means it looks marvelous! Now come on, and hurry up!" Elizabeth called through the curtains.

            Rogue finally emerged, looking up at her friends sheepishly. She ran her hands over her bare tummy, as Tabitha howled. "Wow! Look at those _boobs_!" Tabitha squealed.

            Wanda spewed out a laugh. "Rogue, you look fabulous!" Elizabeth smiled, clapping happily.

            "I don't feel comfortable in this!" She sighed.

            "Oh pish posh!" Elizabeth snapped, grabbing onto her arm. She proceeded to pull her towards the counter, "Tabby, get her clothing in the dressing room! We're wearing these outside!" 

            "What?!" Rogue gasped.

            "Can I burn her clothes?" Tabitha lifted a lip as she pulled up the usual dark gothic clothing Rogue wore.

            "Wait! Lemme change into mine!" Wanda squealed, as she turned, rushing back to her dressing room.

            "We'll meet you both at the counter! It's about time those boys start gawking over us!" Elizabeth snapped.

            "Betsy! Wait! I'm not wearing this outside!" Rogue protested, as she yanked her arm out of Elizabeth's grip.

            Rogue attempted to turn and run back towards the dressing room, "Oh no you don't missy!" Elizabeth laughed.

            She flicked her fingers towards Rogue, using her telekinesis to stop her in her tracks. Rogue pouted loudly, "Oh, come on Betsy! I feel so uncomfortable!" She complained.

            Elizabeth marched to her, and swung her around, "Rogue! Look at yourself! Now," She slapped her hand to Rogue's head lightly, "Snap out of it!" She snapped.

            Rogue's eyes opened wide with shock, and they were soon met up by Tabitha and Wanda who were dressed similar to them. Rogue glared at Elizabeth, "Betsy, what's gotten into you?" She asked, rubbing her head where Elizabeth had slapped.

            "Rogue, we're away from the institute. In a place that doesn't really care about mutants or not. We're on vacation! Go with yourself! If you don't let yourself go on this trip, when _will_ you?" Wanda pointed out.

            "Yeah, I mean, you need to show what you got girl!" Tabitha smiled, shimmying her chest.

            She then stopped, holding up her finger as if a light bulb lit, "Hey, maybe I can hypnotize the clerk into giving us a discount!" She then attempted to walk towards the clerk, "Oh, clerkie!" She smiled.

            Tabitha then squealed as Elizabeth grabbed onto her arm, "No need for that luv, alright?" 

            Elizabeth dug into her purse, pulling out her charge card, "We've got plastic!" 

            The girls eagerly rushed to the counter, while Rogue slumped her shoulders, and crossed her arms across her chest, covering herself, "Logan's gonna _freak_ when he sees you Rogue!" Tabitha smiled.

            "Yeah, probably tell me to put some _clothes _on!" Rogue hissed.

AN-Whew! Finally I update this story! I'm sorry all! I've been all wrapped up in making vids, working on another fic that was bursting through my head, and, I've been sick with the cold lately…I'm so sorry (Hands everyone lollipops and sodas) Here you guys go! Well…now that they're in Tahiti, what other craziness is gonna happen? Hmmm? We'll only have to wait and see, right? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and how will the boys react, seeing the girls in skimpy sarong outfits? Oh, and Pietro….does he have something up his sleeve? Hmmm…..


	23. Sam IS Pretty Fly!

**_Sam IS pretty fly!_**

            Sam curiously looked around the stands, hovering over to look into the glass case in front of him that held jewelry, such as Black pearl rings, necklaces, and shell jewelry. He grunted, as he looked closer, seeing a black pearl bracelet. He had never seen black pearls before. He looked up, looking at the vendor, who was busy handing someone a bag, with her back to him. He politely waited for her to finish. "Thank you!" The girl smiled.

            She turned, and Sam gasped. She was _beautiful_. Almond shaped brown eyes; tanned skin; brown curly hair that fell to her waist, with tinted red highlights from time out in the Pacific sun. She looked up at him, "Can I help you?"

            Her smile widened, as she noticed Sam dazedly glaring at her. She walked towards him, crossing her arms behind her back. "Sir?"

            Sam shook his head, snapping out of it. "Uh—"

            She blushed slightly. She looked to be about the same age as he. He noticed her wearing a black pearl necklace around her neck, and he pointed to it. However, he hadn't said a word. She frowned, looking at her necklace. She then examined herself more, wondering if something odd was on her chest. She then looked up at him, noticing him pointing at it again. "That." He said, his voice shaking from nervousness.

            She raised an eyebrow, her lips curling to a slight smile, "That? What?"

            "Uh, necklace. Pearl." He stuttered.

            She let out a laugh, "Yes, it's a black pearl," She took off the necklace from around her neck, and held it in her hands in front of him, "They're pretty rare. Have you seen one before?"

            Sam gulped harshly, as she looked up at him, curiously. "Beautiful." He stuttered again.

            She nervously laughed, "Yes, they are, thank you. Was there something I could help you with," She paused.

            "Uh, Sam." He held out his hand, "Sam Guthrie."

            She smiled, shaking his hand, "Aiona Matera." She introduced herself.

            Sam kept shaking her hand, nervous on what to do next. She raised an eyebrow, looking down at their continuously shaking hands. She didn't want to be rude, and pull away, so she went along, guessing she had suddenly made him nervous. "Usually a handshaking lasts for a few moments." She finally smiled.

            "Oh, sorry." Sam immediately pulled his hand away from her. 

            She shrugged, giggling, "That's alright. I can tell you're a tourist." She smiled.

            She placed the necklace around her neck, latching it tightly. Sam nervously laughed, combing his hand through his blonde hair, "Yeah."

            She looked around for anyone that he could possibly have come with; but with all the tourists around them, it was impossible to determine, "Did you come alone?" She gave it a long-shot.

            Sam smiled, glaring at her, "Yeah-er-_no_!" He corrected himself.

            She gazed up at him, admiring his nervousness. She found it awfully attractive and cute. "I came with my friends. A couple of my friends, their parents own a yacht, and we cruised over here, and they're," Sam turned, gesturing around behind him, "Somewhere around here," He then looked at her, "And I'm here wondering by myself, and just looking,"

            "Do you need someone to show you around?" She offered, interrupting him.

            Sam blushed at his nervous babbling. Yet, his face lightened at her offer, "Sure." He then frowned, his unconfident personality kicking in, "Why, is there like a guide for dummy tourists here?"

            Aiona laughed out. She then eased, looking at him, "No!" She turned, seeing the other customers being helped by her parents, "My parents can take care of this. If you'd like, I can show you around the market place." She leaned forward, causing Sam to lean towards her, as if she was going to tell him a secret, "There's a _lot_ of rip offs here."

            Sam looked at her, nervously licking his lips. "O-okay."

            Aiona smiled, as she turned, to talk to her parents. He heard her speaking a language he couldn't comprehend. She then grabbed her purse on a chair, and made her way around the booth, towards him. "Come on!" She exclaimed.

            Sam smiled from ear to ear, as he eagerly followed her lead.

*~*~*~*

            Logan raised an eyebrow, smiling at Rogue, as the girls made their way out of the store. "Whoa!" John exclaimed.

            Wanda threw out her arms, as John rushed to her, nearly pouncing on her. "Love the look!" He grinned, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

            Rogue covered her stomach, as Logan walked towards her. His eyes moved from head to toe, examining what she wore. "Nice." He smiled with approval.

            Rogue looked up at him, "I feel _naked_!" She sighed.

            "Shut up!" Tabitha, Elizabeth, and Wanda shouted in unison.

            Logan let out a laugh, as he wrapped his arm around Rogue, "Come on."

            They followed the other couples, as they began walking through the market place.

*~*~*~*

            "So, where are you from?" Aiona asked, as she and Sam walked through the crowd.

            Sam cleared his throat, as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets, "Well, Bayville. New York." He then looked at her, correcting himself, "But I'm originally from Kentucky."

            Aiona smiled, "Going to school?"

            Sam shrugged, "Sort of." He grinned.

            Aiona stopped in front of a booth that sold more jewelry and knick knacks. Sam stood next to her. "What were you looking on buying?" Aiona asked him.

            Sam ran his hand through his hair, "Well, I was lookin' to buy somethin' for my ma back home. Like, a necklace or something."

            Aiona looked into the glass case in front of them. "You've never seen a black pearl before? Have your parents seen them?"

            Sam shook his head. "Nah. That's why I wanted to buy one. I think she'd like one."

            Aiona linked her arm through his, causing Sam to blush uncontrollably, as she pulled him closer to the glass case, pointing at a necklace, "What about this one? It's not too expensive, and it's the real thing."

            Sam didn't pay attention to what she was pointing at. He was too busy staring at her. She noticed she had received no answer from him, and looked up at him. She sheepishly looked away, and blushed. She then looked back at him, "What?"

            Sam shook his head, as he looked down into the glass case, "Sorry."

            Aiona grinned, "You're _very_ shy, Sam."

            Sam nervously looked at her. "I know. That's a bad thing." He pouted.

            Aiona shook her head, "I think it's adorable."

            Sam grinned, and tipped his fingers to his forehead, "Thank you, ma'am." He smiled, speaking with an over-exaggerated southern accent.

            Aiona let out a laugh. "Listen, uh, I don't know if you'd find this weird or not, but I'm supposed to meet my friends for lunch," He began.

            Aiona turned her body to face him, as he continued, "You know of any good place?" He asked.

            Aiona frowned, in slight disappointment he had not invited her to come along. She then sighed, looking around, "Well, there's a really great place near the ocean side," She stopped as he interrupted her.

            "Well, you can come along, can't you?" Sam immediately interrupted her, noticing he hadn't asked her.

            Aiona looked up at him, smiling, "Of course I'd love to come." She grinned.

            Sam nodded, looking away with a proud smile, "Cool!"

            "Just so you know, Sam." Aiona began, "I'm _very_ good at defending myself. One wrong move and you're history." She warned, with a playful tone in her voice.

            Sam looked at her, nervously. He gulped harshly, "Well, I-uh, wouldn't dream of hurtin' a girl!" He stuttered.

            Aiona nodded, "Just so you know!" She smiled.

AN-AWWW! Sam is gettin' some PLAY!!! WOOHOO! I had to get this chappie off me chest! More to come tomorrow! WOOHOO!!! (hands everyone lollipops and sodas) WOOHOO!


	24. A Surpising Lunch

A Surprising Lunch 

**__**

            Sam walked through the crowd, as Aiona slipped her arm through his. He smiled, pointing forward, "There's some of my friends right now!" He exclaimed.

            Not too far away in front of them, standing near a booth, was Kitty, Lance, Remy, Elizabeth, and John and Wanda. Sam looked back at Aiona, tugging her arm, "Come on, let me introduce you to 'em. They're really cool!" He smiled.

            Aiona followed him, to the small crowd. "Sam! There you are!" Kitty smiled.

            Elizabeth and Wanda grinned at whom Sam had on his arm. "Who's this?" Wanda smiled.

            Sam blushed, as his friends' attentions turned towards the girl on his arm, curiously. "Uh, this is Aiona. Her parents own a booth not too far away." Sam introduced.

            Elizabeth practically leapt forward, holding out her hand, "I'm Elizabeth." She smiled.

            Aiona shook her hand. "This is Wanda, Remy, John, Lance, and Kitty." Sam introduced the others.

            "Hey!" They smiled at her.

            Remy grabbed onto her hand, and pressed it to his lips, "Oh, chante, cherie!" Remy smiled, raising his eyebrows.

            Elizabeth slammed her foot onto his, causing him to yelp up in surprise. He shot back, and shook Aiona's hand. Elizabeth smiled, "He's just being a prat." Elizabeth grinned.

            Aiona nervously laughed, "That's okay." 

            "So, where's the others?" Sam asked.

            "Well, Logan and Rogue are in a booth; Logan's trying to get Rogue to try on some clothes and buy them, and we're waiting on the others to get their asses over here." Wanda grinned.

            "We still don't know where to have lunch." Elizabeth frowned.

            "Well, I know of a great place on the ocean side." Aiona suggested.

            "Great! Let's go, I'm starving!" Lance smiled, pulling on Kitty's arm.

            Kitty's arm phased through Lance's grip, "Whoa! Wait a minute! We have to wait for the others, duh!" Kitty grinned up at him.

            Lance pouted, "Oh alright."

*~*~*~*

            Aiona had been introduced to everyone, but Pietro, who was still missing. Wanda had called him on her cell phone, demanding he hurried to the restaurant. They were all seated on a long table outside on the deck, overlooking the surprisingly calm ocean. "So, you're all from Bayville?" Aiona spoke up, over the chatter.

            They all looked at her, "Yeah," Kitty answered for all of them.

            "Finally!" Wanda squealed.

            Pietro made his way to the table, with a girl on his arm. Wanda growled at the sight; it was his current girlfriend, Crystal. "What in the _hell_ is she doing here?" Wanda hissed.

            Elizabeth grabbed onto Wanda's arm, pulling her back down into her seat. Remy grinned up at Pietro, as he slid his arm over Elizabeth's shoulder. "Have a seat." Remy smiled.

            Pietro rolled his eyes, pulling up a set of chairs for him and Crystal. Wanda looked up at the young girl, "You have _some_ nerve!" Wanda snapped.

            Crystal rolled her eyes, "Oh geez, Wanda. I have every right to be here just as much as you people do!" Crystal hissed.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, grunting at Crystal's comment, as she looked through her menu, "Just find your own way home." She mumbled.

            Crystal glared up at Elizabeth. Pietro noticed Sam sitting next to someone unfamiliar, "Who's that?"

            Sam looked up, "Oh this is Aiona. Aiona, that's Pietro and his girlfriend Crystal."

            Aiona nervously waved. "Hi."

            "This is just _disgusting_! How in the world do you expect me to eat _this_?" They heard from the table behind them.

            A woman was busy complaining to the waiter. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, I can bring you something else, if you'd like."

            "Forget it! This meal is _not_ worth paying for!" The posh blonde woman growled at the water.

            Aiona rolled her eyes shaking her head at the woman's distasteful attitude. "That's the downside. People expect _their_ standards when they come to a cultural shock." She commented.

            "Not if _I_ can help it!" Tabitha hissed, balling up her fist.

            Rogue immediately snatched Tabitha's wrist. "No scenes, Tabby, come on." Rogue sighed. 

            "Let me handle it!" Elizabeth grinned.

            The waiter slumped, as he attempted to turn, walking away. He gasped, as Elizabeth grabbed his arm. She stood up, and pulled him back towards the table. "Come, luv. Let's get this worked out in a reasonable way." Elizabeth offered.

            The woman at the table looked up. Elizabeth grabbed onto the plate of fish and taro root. She placed it in front of the woman. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" The woman hissed.

            Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, "I couldn't help but over hear your complaints about that plate."

            The woman stood up, "Excuse, me, but _mind your own business_!" 

            Elizabeth kept her cool. She delved into the woman's mind, changing the image of the taro root and fish, into what the woman had been expecting; fish and _chips_. Elizabeth placed her hand onto the woman's back, gently, and _harshly_ pushing her into the seat. "Sit!" Elizabeth snapped with a smile, "Why not enjoy your plate of Fish and Chips?"

            The woman glanced at the plate, attempting to protest, but saw the plate topped with French fries and fish. "But—"

            Elizabeth gestured the waiter to hush. She leaned towards the waiter, whispering to him, "Don't worry about it luv, let her eat. The woman is a tad nuts."

            The waiter smirked, trying to hold in his laugh, "Thank you miss."

            Elizabeth patted his back, "She'll also be more than happy to pay for her meal, and leave you a nice tip for being so kind."

            The waiter grinned, and turned, getting back to his work. The woman continued to stare at the plate, as Elizabeth leaned down to her. She wrapped her fingers around the back of the woman's neck, and pressed tightly, "Now, I suggest you finish your plate. But before you do, you leave the waiter the money for the bloody meal, and a nice tip for putting up with your _crap_!" The woman gulped, as Elizabeth moved her mouth to the woman's ear, "Because you, luv, are a pure _witch_ and scum of the earth. I don't know _why_ your kind insists on breeding." 

            The woman looked at her. "This is assault."

            Elizabeth shook her head, "No. It isn't."

            The voice of Elizabeth kept soaring through the woman's head, repeating the statement, wiping the memory away. Elizabeth released her hold, "Okay, now, leave the money for the check."

            The woman, in a zombie like state, left the money for the check. "And a nice tip." Elizabeth reminded.

            The woman did as she was told. She stood up, and Elizabeth pushed her urging her to move faster. She smiled, and then walked to sit back into her seat. "Wow!" Aiona smiled.

            "You're lucky you were able to—" Rogue paused, realizing that a stranger was still seated at their table, "Handle that so nicely." She nervously finished.

            "That was _great_!" Wanda smiled.

            "How'd you get her to leave the money?" Aiona asked.

            Elizabeth looked up at her, and shrugged, "I have my ways."

            "Say, there's a club around here, isn't there?" Kitty spoke up.

            Aiona nodded, "The hottest spot on this part of the island!"

            "Well, why not go there tonight? You can come with?" Tabitha suggested.

            "Sure!" Aiona grinned.

            Sam smiled at her, his face leaning on his hand, his gaze dazedly fixed on Aiona. Peter lightly shoved him, "You alright there?"

            Sam snapped out of it, and turned to look at him, "Yeah. Fine."


	25. Sam The Man!

**_Sam The Man!_**

            Aiona smiled, as she and Sam sat at a table, watching the others dance around the dance floor. Sam nearly spewed out the soda in his mouth, as he saw Rogue trying to get Logan to dance with her on the dance floor. Aiona looked at him, frowning, as he began coughing from trying to control his laughter. She then patted his back, "Are you alright?" She asked.

            Sam nodded, after finally gaining composure. He then pointed to the dance floor, "Look!" He pointed at Rogue and Logan.

            Aiona looked at what he pointed towards, and saw Rogue trying to get Logan to dance. Logan nervously looked around, and then shook his head, waving his arms up defensively. Aiona shook her head smiling, "He doesn't dance?" She asked Sam, loudly over the music.

            Sam shook his head, "No way! _Logan_? He always says that idiots do well in places like this!" Sam told her with a smile.

            "Whoop whoop!" They heard, continuously.

            They looked towards the steps leading up to the upper level towards their table, and saw Tabitha and Elizabeth hip bumping, and "pumping their arms", while whooping towards them. They stopped in front of the table, and Tabitha folded out pieces of small paper like a hand of cards, "I just got _three_ phone numbers!" She proudly grinned.

            Elizabeth nodded frantically, "Yeah! And I just got asked to dance by four different guys! Which I proudly rejected!" She smiled.

            Tabitha slammed the phone numbers on the table, "Care to burn 'em anyone?" She smiled.

            "I thought you had a boyfriend, Tabitha?" Sam asked.

            Tabitha shrugged, "Hey, they came up to _me_ and gave them out." She then took a sip of her drink from the table, "Brian's proud of me!" She grinned.

            Elizabeth sat in one of the empty seats around the table, "Sam, why don't you go out and dance with Aiona?" She asked.

            Aiona turned to him, "Yeah! Come on, Sam. Let's dance!" She smiled.

            Tabitha scoffed, "Sam." She then began laughing hysterically.

            The others at the table turned, looking at her. Tabitha held onto her stomach, as she stood upright, laughing. She then let out a snort, and immediately stopped, her eyes opened wide with shock. "Whoops."

            "Pig." Elizabeth sniped with a smile.

            "Where's Remy and Brian?" Sam asked the two girls.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Outside having a smoke."

            "I think Brian's out there dancing somewhere."

            Aiona's eyes widened, "You let your boyfriend dance on the floor by _himself_? There are _predator_ girls around here!" Aiona warned her.

            "Oh _crap_!" Tabitha hissed, as she turned, and rushed back onto the dance floor.

            Elizabeth shook her head smiling, as she turned towards the couple in front of her. "Sam, go dance with her." She told him.

            Sam blushed, "Oh alright. But if I step on your foot or anything, don't say I didn't warn you." He told Aiona.

            Aiona smiled, and grabbed onto his wrist, yanking him out of his seat, and rushing him onto the dance floor with her. Remy pulled up a chair next to Elizabeth, and reached forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What's wrong, petite?" He asked.

            Elizabeth looked at him, shaking her head, "Nothing." She smiled.

            Remy tilted his head, gesturing towards the dance floor, "Then how about you start gettin' a little freaky with me?" He smirked.

            Elizabeth smiled, and stood up, following him onto the dance floor.

*~*~*~*

            "Come on, Logan! Just get lost in the music!" Rogue persisted, with a smile.

            Logan nervously laughed, "I'm sorry, darlin', but me and dancin' don't do well." He grinned.

            Rogue shook her head, and kept persisting. She grabbed onto his hands, and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands onto her lower back. She then placed her hands onto his hips, and looked up at him, "Relax." She smiled.

            She then began to force his hips to rotate with hers, with her hands. "There you go!" She smiled.

            She then turned her back to him, pressing her back against his chest, and kept her hands planted onto his hips, rotating them with hers. Logan raised an eyebrow, and began to become slightly distracted aside from the dancing. He pressed his temple against hers, growling slightly. Rogue leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him. He took the opportunity, and placed his mouth against the nape of her neck, hearing a shuddered breath come from her lips. "Nice." He smiled.

*~*~*~*

            "I had a nice time today." Aiona smiled, as she and Sam stood at his room door.

            "Are you sure you don't want me to escort you home?" He asked.

            Aiona shook her head, "No, that's alright. I just live down the street." She smiled.

            Sam hesitantly nodded. They looked around, in awkward silence. She then smiled, lightly slapping his arm, "But hey, you danced pretty nicely. You didn't step on my feet or anything." She smiled.

            Before Sam could say anything, the door across the hall swung open, with Tabitha plastering herself against the door, "Oh Sam! Kiss me!" She gasped.

            "Get back in here!" Brian snapped, pulling her back into the room.

            He then looked at the shocked couple in the hallway, smiling apologetically, "Sorry about that. She's a tad drunk." He smiled.

            "That's alright." Aiona laughed nervously.

            Brian then bowed his head, and slammed the door. Aiona turned to Sam, "Well, I better get going." She hesitantly smiled.

*~*~*~*

            "Is anything happening?" Rogue whispered behind Elizabeth's back.

            Elizabeth's eyes peered into the peep hole, "I can't really see anything clearly. I'm only getting a side view!" Elizabeth whispered.

            Rogue shoved her aside, causing Elizabeth to yelp, "Lemme see!" Rogue hissed.

            Rogue plastered her eye to the peep hole. "He's makin' his move!" She gasped, jumping up and down excitedly.

            Wanda jumped off of Elizabeth's bed, and rushed to the door, pushing both of the girls out of the way, "I wanna see!" She gasped.

*~*~*~*

            Sam gave Aiona a tight hug, and they pulled away, still having their arms wrapped around each other. For moments at a time, they stared into each other's eyes, and finally, Aiona leaned up, placing her lips onto Sam's. His eyes widened with shock, and he finally closed his eyes, hugging onto Aiona tighter.

*~*~*~*

            "Oh my _god_! They're _kissing_! _They're kissing! They're kissing!_" Wanda shrieked.

            Elizabeth and Rogue scrambled to their feet, and nearly slammed Wanda into the door, as they tried to shove their faces in front of the peep hole. "Wait!" Wanda shouted. "Now, we _can't_ see this all at once!" Wanda snapped.

            "So, what do you suggest we take _turns_?" Rogue asked.

            "We can carefully open the door, careful not to make a sound. Then we should have no problem of them knowing we're there!" Wanda told them.

            "Alright. Hurry! Before we miss it!" Elizabeth persisted.

            Wanda carefully turned the door knob, and the three girls peeked out of the room door. They saw Sam and Aiona hugging onto each other in front of his room door, their lips planted to each others. "What are you _doing_?" Logan growled from behind them.

            The sudden interruption spooked the three girls, and the door flew open, instead of slammed shut, sending the girls tumbling into the hallway. Aiona and Sam broke away suddenly, and looked at the girls on the floor. "Go on! Just imagine that we're _not_ here!" Wanda smiled.

            Sam shook his head, and Aiona let out a laugh, "I think I'll go." She smiled.

            She then looked up at Sam, "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked her.

            Aiona shrugged, "Nothing. There's a luau tomorrow, I would love to take you all there." She offered.

            "Great! We love luaus!" Elizabeth interrupted, as the three girls still lied on the floor.

            Sam rolled his eyes, and looked at Aiona, "We'd love to go."

            Aiona tapped his nose, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow around ten?" She asked.

            Sam nodded, hesitantly letting her go. She walked down the hallway, waving to them. After she had gone onto the elevator, Sam turned to the girls, as they struggled to stand to their feet. "How _dare_ you spy on me?" He hissed.

            "Oh, pish posh, Samuel! We were only trying to help!" Elizabeth scoffed, as she and Wanda made their ways to their rooms.

            "Help? How?" Sam asked.

            "Well, what if you shoved your tongue in too far?" Rogue asked, with a smile, before slamming her room door shut.

            Elizabeth and Wanda laughed. "You are the _man_ Sam!" Wanda smiled, before closing her room door.

            Sam blushed slightly, "Really?"

            Elizabeth nodded, "Definitely. If I didn't have Remy, I'd go for you!" She smiled, before closing her door, leaving the young boy alone.

            Sam nodded proudly, while looking away, "I guess I _am_ the man!" He smiled.

            Dazedly, he turned, to rush into his room, but ran into the closed door instead. "Ow!" He yelped.

            He rubbed his forehead harshly, and opened the door, finally stepping into his hotel room, and closing the door after him.


	26. Luau!

_Luau!_

            The stage area was positioned in front of rows of seats for the crowd. It was awfully crowded with tourists, anticipating to see the show ahead of them. Ray rubbed his hands together eagerly with a smile, "Al_right_! Massive babes just right ahead!" Ray grinned.

            He and Peter looked at each other, giving each other a high five. "You two are _pathetic_!" Bobby sniped.

            Ray shrugged, "Hey, there's about to be a show of a _luau_. _Hula_, man! Do you know how _hot_ those hula dancers are?" Ray asked him.

            "Will you shut up, Ray?" Elizabeth hissed from in front of them.

            Soon, the lights died away in the stadium, leaving only the torches lit on the stage. Aiona leaned into Sam, as he sat next to her, "Just watch. The openings of these shows are _amazing_!" She smiled.

            Sam blushed, as he felt her hand rest onto his knee. He hesitantly attempted to put his arm around her shoulder, but kept pulling away out of nervousness. Rogue smiled, leaning forward, as she grabbed onto his arm, and threw it over Aiona's shoulder for him. He turned his head, glaring at her. She only shrugged with a smile. Aiona then rested her head onto his shoulder.

            Logan leaned into Rogue, "That his new girlfriend now, or something?" He asked.

            Rogue let out a giggle, "Sorta."

            Soon, the show started; with a man letting out a cheerful yell, followed by the rhythmic beating of drums. Soon, on the left side of the stage, a line of female Tahitian hula dancers danced their way towards the front of the stage, moving in one fluid movement. On the right side of the stage, the male Tahitian dancers danced their way towards the center of the stage, behind the women, holding wooden staffs in their hands. "Yeah!" Ray yelled out.

            Amara frowned, throwing her hand to the back of his head. "Ow!" He gasped.

            "Shut up and show some respect!" Amara hissed.

            Peter smiled, as he tilted his head, almost entranced by the hips of the hula dancers. Their movements shifted, from side to side, circling around, looking like a fluid movement of water. 

            Sam leaned towards Aiona, "Can you do that?" He asked.

            Aiona lifted up her head, and looked up at him, curiously. He immediately blushed, realizing what he had asked, and _how_ she could have possibly perceived the question. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

            Aiona let out a laugh, "No, that's okay! That's probably the most common question that's asked when people find out what nationality I am!" She smiled.

            Sam looked at her, and she nodded to answer his question, "It's not that hard." She smiled.

            "Oh." He grinned.

*~*~*~*

            After a few more dances of the show, select dancers went into the crowd, pulling guests up towards the stage with them, to dance. Two female hula dancers made their way towards the mutants in the crowd; one grabbed onto Peter's arm, and the other grabbed onto Ray's. The two bachelor boys excitedly stood up, looking back at their friends, as they followed the dancers towards the stage. A male dancer made his way towards Rogue. She gasped, her mouth dropping, "Oh, oh no!" She declined.

            Elizabeth shoved her best friend, causing her to nearly fall onto the dancer. "Go!" She shrieked at Rogue.

            "I'm gonna kill you after this is over!" She grumbled.

            Rogue then looked at the dancer, and hesitantly followed him, as he danced towards the stage, guiding her by her arm. The guests were cheered on by the crowd, as they danced on stage with the hula dancers. Wanda nearly fell onto Elizabeth laughing, as they laughed at the boys; Peter had been grinding his hips with the hula dancer that had chosen him. Ray decided to take the comedy route, and throw his fists up to the sides of his head, jerking his hips forward, as the hula dancer danced around him. 

            Rogue gulped, as she nervously bopped up and down, with the male Tahitian dancing around her. "Come on Rogue!" Elizabeth and Wanda shrieked.

            "Let yourself go!" Kitty and Tabitha yelled out.

            _Ah, the hell with it_, Rogue thought to herself. She then began mimicking the hip movements of the women dancers, rather well. Her eyes moved towards the crowd, to glance at Logan; his eyebrow was raised, his eyes dazedly gazing at her. She then looked at her friends with a smirk, and they eagerly gave her a thumbs up.

            The dance was over, and the dancers thanked the guests they had brought up, "Hey, lemme get your phone number!" Ray spoke up to the girl that danced with him.

            He yelped, as Rogue immediately grabbed onto his collar pulling him away. As he was being dragged away, he yelled back towards the dancer, "Look up the Xavier Institute for the Gifted! In Bayville New York! My name's Ray!" He yelled out. He then held his thumb and pinky towards the side of his head, mouthing, "Call me!"

            The dancer smiled at his attempt of compliments. "You're friends are a fun bunch!" Aiona laughed.

            Sam let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, they're pretty weird." He grinned.

*~*~*~*

            The hotel room was crowded; everyone had piled into Brian and Tabitha's room, talking and mingling with each other. Wanda glared at Crystal from across the room, seeing her cuddled up with her twin, Pietro. "You alright?" Tabitha asked Wanda.

            Wanda drank out of her soda, "I just can't believe he had the nerve to invite her. _And_ she had the _nerve_ to show up!" Wanda snapped.

            Tabitha shook her head, smiling, "Don't worry 'bout it. Betts' isn't trippin'." Tabitha smiled.

            "No, that's not the point! Crystal should have used her damn head!" Wanda snapped.

            Tabitha shifted her weight, looking up at the gothic mutant, "Why? I mean, Betts hasn't really spoken to her since she came. And, just because _Betts_ got into a fight with her, doesn't mean you should pick up where she left off." 

            Wanda threw her hand down, "No, that's it. I'm gonna go tell her she better haul her butt on a plane like, _tonight_! Betsy didn't invite her!"

            Wanda made her way towards Crystal and Pietro. Wanda's fists clenched at her sides, as she attempted to keep her temper cool. "Excuse me, _Crystal_! You and I need to have a _talk_!" She hissed.

            AN-Oh oh…What's gonna happen, hmm??? (gulps) Anyways, thanks ya'all for your encouraging reviews! I know yer all wonderin' if Aiona's a mutant or human, right? Or how she'll react if she finds out that Sam is a mutant? Hmmm….let's take a look in the future chappie, kay? WOOHOO!


	27. A Not So Nice Chat!

A Not So Nice Chat 

**__**

            "Wanda what the _hell_ are you doing?" Pietro gasped, as Wanda grabbed onto Crystal's arm, pulling her away from the platinum haired mutant.

            "Stay out of this, _Pietro_!" Wanda hissed.

            Crystal yanked her arm out of Wanda's grip, and glared at her, "What the _hell_ is your problem, Wanda?"

            Wanda turned, and glared at her, "_You_! What kind of _nerve_ do you have, coming on this trip, when you weren't even invited?" Wanda snapped.

            Crystal's mouth dropped, "Oh? And that _girl_ wasn't invited apparently, but you all got chummy with _her_!" Crystal sniped back, gesturing to Aiona and Sam who sat on the bed in the middle of the room.

            The commotion caused a scene. Elizabeth looked away from talking with Remy and Logan, and made her way towards Wanda and Crystal. "Look, _Wanda_! You don't scare me! I don't care if you're a _mutant_ or not!" Crystal growled.

            Pietro only stood behind Crystal, careful not to get involved, when his very dangerous twin had already nearly lost her temper. Elizabeth placed her hand onto Wanda's arm gently, "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

            Wanda turned to her friend, "Betts, Crystal does _not_ belong here. You and Brian arranged this trip, and this is just _not_ right!" Wanda explained.

            "Please, Wanda, you sound like a stupid five year old tattle tale!" Crystal hissed.

            Elizabeth cringed at the sound of her ex boyfriend's new flame's voice. She then glared at the young girl, "_Careful_, wench. I'm _trying_ to be fair." Elizabeth snapped.

            Crystal immediately closed her mouth. She knew Wanda couldn't stand her anyway; she then looked at Pietro, "I don't know _why_ I'm here." She whispered.

            "I don't know why _either_, you _hussy_!" Wanda growled.

            Crystal immediately glared at Wanda, "Why don't you _shut_ the hell up?" 

            Wanda pushed past Elizabeth, pouncing onto Crystal. "Wanda!" Pietro and Elizabeth shrieked in unison.

            Elizabeth immediately grabbed onto Wanda, pulling her off of Crystal. "Whoa!" Tabitha shrieked, as she rushed to the scene.

            Wanda kept trying to squirm out of Elizabeth's hold, careful not to let her powers go haywire. Tabitha then stood in front of Wanda, trying to help hold her back. Suddenly, Crystal threw a punch, hitting Tabitha in the back. Tabitha froze, and immediately turned, glaring at Crystal, "Oh no. I _know_ you did not just touch my new shirt!" She hissed.

            Before Crystal could do anything, Tabitha swung her fist, but Pietro beat her to the punch, grabbing onto his girlfriend, and zooming towards the other end of the room with her. "That's _it_! Now, if _anyone_ were to be involved in this, it should _only_ be Betsy! For crying out loud, this thing with me and Betsy doesn't even _involve_ any of you!" Pietro snarled.

            "Exactly, Pietro. And I _will_ get involved. For one, I would _appreciate it_, if you would be so kind, and let me know whether or not you're going to bring enemy number one there," Elizabeth gestured to Crystal, "Whom I _don't_ appreciate being here! But, of course, I thought, okay, I wanted to be fair. So, I thought to give it a shot! But, if she's going to cause this much of a problem," Elizabeth stopped, waiting for Pietro to butt in.

            "Why _is_ she here, mon ami?" Remy asked, stepping towards Elizabeth.

            "Look! If you people don't want me here, then just say it! Like I'd wanna hang out with you _losers_ anyway!" Crystal then leaned towards Elizabeth, "Get over it, _Brit_! I've got him now!" She hissed.

            Rogue's mouth dropped, "Oh, that's a low blow." She mumbled.

            Crystal and Elizabeth had gotten into many fistfights before; mainly when Pietro had cheated on Elizabeth with her. Remy shook his head at Crystal's comment, and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, feeling her body tense with rage, "Don't worry, Crystal. She's got a real man, now." Remy told her.

            "Get out." Elizabeth growled.

            "Not a problem." Crystal snapped.

            Crystal turned, and walked out of the quiet room, slamming the door behind her. "I want her _gone_, Pietro. Otherwise, you're finding your _own_ way home!" Elizabeth snapped at him, as she turned to walk towards the bed to sit and calm herself.

            "I'm not one to threaten women, but you keep your chere in check, Speedy. She speak like that to Betts again, and she'll get a handful of charged cards down her throat!" Remy hissed, as he turned to comfort his girlfriend.

            Wanda glared at her brother, shaking her head, "You know, I've never seen you do something _this_ dumb, Pietro! How _dare_ you invite her without clearing it with Betts first? This isn't _your_ trip!" Wanda snapped.

            Pietro only stared at his sister, as she turned to join her other friends. He looked up, seeing Elizabeth urged towards the balcony by Remy. Tabitha turned her head, trying to look at the back of her shirt, "Man! Your hooch touched my _shirt_ Pietro! Now I have to get it fumigated for fleas or ticks!" She hissed.

            Pietro rolled his eyes, and turned, walking out of the room. "Wow. What a _day_!" Logan smirked, drinking out of his beer bottle.

            "I should check and see if Betts is okay. That really _was_ harsh of what Crystal said to her." Rogue told him, as she walked towards the balcony.

            Tabitha made her way to Brian, "Is there like, _any_ signs of diseases on my shirt, babe?" Tabitha asked him, exposing the back of her shirt to him.

            Brian laughed, "No luv."

AN- Okay, okay, nother short chappie…but it's late! Hehehe…I'll try and come up wif something for ya'all to enjoy tomorries! (hands ya all lollypops and sodas to enjoy!) WOOHOO!


	28. A Not So Nice Chat PtII

A Not So Nice Chat pt. II 

**__**

            "Betts, you alright?" Rogue asked, peeking out onto the balcony.

            She saw Elizabeth cuddled onto Remy's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. Elizabeth and Remy turned their heads towards the balcony doors, as they heard Rogue's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, luv. Just got angry there for a moment." Elizabeth solemnly told her.

            Rogue walked out onto the balcony, and pulled up a chair next to the couple. Wanda soon followed, her breathing harsh. "I _swear_, I'm gonna kill that girl." Wanda hissed, as she sat in the next empty seat.

            "She shouldn't have said that to you, Betts." Rogue said.

            Remy looked up at Rogue, nodding in agreement. Elizabeth shrugged, "It just wasn't the comment; it was the fact that she _said_ it. She said it to _hurt_ me." Elizabeth sighed.

            Remy pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek. He patted her thigh, "I'm gonna go to our room, real fast, cherie." Remy smiled.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him, "Are you _sure_ you're just going to our room?" She asked.

            Remy nodded, "Positive I'm going to our room." He smiled.

            Elizabeth then stood, letting him stand up, and walk back into the room. She then took his seat, facing her two friends. Remy walked through the room, his brow narrowing in anger. He opened the room door, and left the room, closing it plainly behind him.

*~*~*~*

            "I swear, Pietro. I can't _stand_ Elizabeth! She was never good for you! And she's just jealous, hun." Crystal said, as she and Pietro stood outside of his room door.

            Pietro shrugged, "I guess so. I mean, she needs to get over the whole fact of you being my girlfriend if she wants us to get along." He told her.

            Pietro turned, as he heard footsteps behind him, and saw Remy walking towards his room that he shared with Elizabeth. The two glared at each other, as he passed by. "Crystal, go into my room, I'll meet up with you in a sec." Pietro told her.

            Crystal nodded, and turned, walking into Pietro's hotel room. Pietro then turned, and walked to Elizabeth and Remy's room door, stopping it from closing, as he placed his hand onto the door. "You know, I don't appreciate you _threatening _my girl, _Gumbo_!" Pietro hissed.

            Remy looked up, and opened the door wider to get a full view of Pietro. "I wasn't _threatenin'_, Speedy. I was simply givin' a warnin'." Remy coyly answered him.

            "Same thing." Pietro retorted, "Look, if you wanna butt up all into it, I suggest you tell _Betsy_ that it's _over_ between her and I."

            Remy shifted his weight to his side, as he leaned away from the door, "Pardon moi?"

            "I know that ever since I got with Crystal, she's been trying to get back together with me. Just tell her it's over, alright?!" Pietro snapped.

            Remy shook his head, laughing slightly, "You obviously don' get it, mon ami," He then looked up at Pietro, his look sobering, "She's been over you for a long time now. It seems to _me_, that you still want _her_!" Remy leaned forward, "I got two words for you; _back off_." Remy growled.

            Pietro gulped, his eyes glaring at Remy with rage and jealousy. He retaliated, getting back into Remy's face, "Get _out_ of my face."

            Remy stood his ground, and slyly pulled out a card, "Watch it, _Speedy_. Otherwise, I'll fulfill that warnin' I gave you earlier, but you'll join up with her." 

            "Bring it on, _Cajun_. Man to man, without using powers. We'll see who's the tougher one." Pietro growled.

            "You ain't worth it." Remy scoffed, as he attempted to close the door.

            Pietro immediately slammed his hand to the door, avoiding it from shutting on him. Remy glared at him, his brow narrowing with rage, "I ain't lookin' to piss Betts off. So do yourself a favor, Pietro. _Grow_ up." Remy warned him.

            "Scared? Scared I'll beat ya?" Pietro snapped.

*~*~*~*

            Brian and Logan let out laughs, as the girls had obviously had their bad feelings washed away by a persistent Tabitha. The stereo blared through the room, as Tabitha, Elizabeth, Wanda, Rogue, Kitty, and Aiona danced in the middle of the room, _"You can ring my bell; ring my bell!_" Tabitha sang, as the girls danced.

            "_Ring my bell! Ding dong!_" Elizabeth and Wanda joined in, with smiles.

            The girls had grown fond over Aiona over the few short days of spending time with her; _she had been attracted to Sam_! Tabitha grabbed onto Aiona's hands, bringing her into the center of their dancing circle, and danced with her. Wanda and Kitty smiled at each other, as they continued to dance.

            A smile played Sam's lips, as he watched Aiona. He thought about needing to talk to her; wondering if he should tell her the truth of what he was. But he was afraid it would dampen her feelings towards him. He shook his head of his thoughts, and looked up, as Amara left Ray and Bobby, and rushed towards the girls, joining their dance.

            Brian grinned, as he walked towards the "circle", placing his beer bottle onto the bar. The song had changed on the stereo; Ohio Players, _Fire_. The girls went nuts when the song began playing. "_Fire_!" They sang with the song.

            "Give it to me, change it up!" Tabitha sang out to the beat, as she and Elizabeth danced, with her back to Elizabeth.

            As Tabitha sang the line again, she and Elizabeth jumped up, turning, and switching _roles_. "Give it to me, change it up!" Tabitha laughed, as she sang.

            Brian let out a laugh, as he stood, watching his _girl_ dance. Kitty and Amara clapped their hands once, and began dancing and singing to the song. Wanda and Rogue began skipping along the floor, not leaving the circle, bopping their heads to the beat of the music. Logan placed his beer bottle onto the counter of the bar, and walked towards the door, as he heard a knock. He frowned, seeing Crystal glaring at him, her eyes flaring with rage, "Where is _she_?" Crystal hissed.

            "Who?" Logan asked.

            "Betsy! Where is that _bitch_?!" Crystal hissed, pushing past him.

            Elizabeth slowed her dancing to a stop, as she stared at Crystal, marching towards her. As Crystal approached her, she threw her arm towards Elizabeth, which Elizabeth blocked easily, "Do you _mind_?!" Elizabeth growled.

            "Get _out_ Crystal!" Rogue and Wanda shouted in unison.

            Suddenly, a kinetically charged card appeared in front of Crystal's face, held by two fingers; she hadn't even heard Remy come in behind her, "Hands off my chere, _woman_. Go take care of your man." Remy warned, twirling the charged card in front of her face.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Crystal, as the girl gulped at Remy's warning. She eased, taking one last look at Elizabeth before turning to walk out of the room, "This isn't _over_ yet, Brit!" Crystal threatened, walking out of the room.

            Logan closed the door behind her, "What was _that_ about?" Logan asked.

            "She's mad, because Pietro got what was comin' to him." Remy shrugged.

            Remy dissolved the card in his hand, and placed it back into his pocket, "What'd you do, Cajun?" Rogue asked, suspiciously.

            "Well, he challenged me to a _duel_. So, I gave him one. Just one good punch in the face ought to do it." Remy smirked, coyly.

            "_Remy_!" Elizabeth gasped, behind her laugh.

            Wanda shook her head, tsking at what Remy had just announced. "Good job, mate!" John grinned, patting his friend on the shoulder.

            "Hey, he was persistent about it. He threw the first hit." Remy pointed out.

            Elizabeth slapped her hand to her forehead, "See, this is _exactly_ what I've wanted to avoid, Remy! You promised you were just going to the room!" She then glared at her boyfriend, "Why did you _accept_ the bloody _duel_?!" Elizabeth groaned.

            Remy's mouth dropped, "Hey, he said some bad things about you, Betts! I wasn't gonna just stand by and let him insult you!"

            "Just, calm down, okay? I'll talk to Pietro," Wanda cringed at her last sentence, "I'll see if I can work things out."

            Elizabeth shook her head, "No, it's better that _I_ do it." Elizabeth sighed, as she left the room quickly.


	29. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

Elizabeth pounded on the door in front of her. She waited, tapping her foot. She couldn't believe that Remy had _punched_ him. She pounded a few more times. Finally, Crystal swung open the door, "_What_!?" She snapped at the purple haired mutant.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I need to talk to Pietro."

"What for?" Crystal was rather short with her boyfriend's old flame.

Sighing heavily, Elizabeth pushed past Crystal, pushing her into the door, as she walked into the room. She saw Pietro on the bed, icing his left eye. The two stared at each other. Finally, Elizabeth spoke up, "Leave us alone, Crystal." She demanded.

Crystal looked at her boyfriend for an approval, and Pietro nodded to her. Elizabeth waited until she heard the footsteps leave the room, followed by a door shutting. She sighed, and sat next to the platinum haired mutant. She folded her hands in between her knees, looking at the wall in front of her, "What happened?" She finally asked him.

Pietro lowered the ice pack, and stared at her, "What _happened_?" He snapped, "Your _boy toy_ hit me!"

Elizabeth turned her head to glare at him, "Well, apparently you had _insulted_ me, am I correct?"

He sighed, and shook his head, "I have nothing to say to you,"

"Look, Pietro," Elizabeth began, "I thought we had a truce? You and I agreed we'd be friends. I have been over you since the day you broke up with me," She turned towards him, "You _cheated_ on me!"

"You _assumed_ I cheated on you!" He growled.

"Don't _lie_ to me Pietro! I'm not stupid! Please," She looked away from him, "Don't insult my intelligence! People even saw you two together numerous times!"

"You believe those _schmucks_ over me?" He snapped, standing up.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. They were arguing as if they were still a couple. "How _could_ you, Betts?" He asked her.

She stood up, facing him, "We can't _be_ together! We would not have last through our relationship! It wouldn't work!" She almost screamed, clenching her fists.

Remy walked through the hallway towards him and Elizabeth's room. He stopped as he saw Crystal standing outside of Pietro's room door. She turned to look at him, "What's going on?" He asked her.

"Elizabeth and Pietro are fighting in there," She crossed her arms, "I heard yelling."

Remy walked towards the door, waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the room.

Elizabeth turned away from Pietro as he continued to yell, "Betsy, we were practically the same person! We had _passion_ in our relationship!"

She had her arms crossed across her chest, tapping her fingers onto her arm. She sensed him walking up to her from behind; he finally placed his hands on her arms, "Betsy please, I hate it when we fight." He gently told her.

Elizabeth snapped herself away from him, and turned to face him. She had a look of disgust and anguish, as she leaned towards him, "Don't _touch_ me!" She hissed. She composed herself, "We are _not_ a couple, Pietro. Like I said, we're only friends," She cleared her throat, "But in order for me to be fair, I want that _wench_ to respect my friends, and not cause any problems on this trip!"

She finally turned, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She dodged Crystal, almost running into Remy. Elizabeth looked up at him, as he grabbed onto her arms gently, "You alright, chere?" He asked her.

She heard Crystal walk into the room, and finally she nodded at her boyfriend's question, "I'll be fine, love." She answered, "I just want to get to bed."

(A.N- I know, I'm SO sorry. It's called deployment to Iraq and having a SERIOUS writer's block. Hopefully I can get back into this. I really want to finish this fic. It's my favorite one. I LOVE YOU ALL! hands everyone lollipops and sodas for serious sugar rushes MUAH!)


End file.
